


Unpolished silver

by caranleek



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female kokushibou, Haunting, Revenge, demon Yoriichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranleek/pseuds/caranleek
Summary: Yoriichi, winning a war against a demon and earning his powers, is back for revenge. now stronger beyond human strength, will finish what should have been done years ago.
Relationships: Kokushibou | Tsugikuni Michikatsu/Tsugikuni Yoriichi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	1. The game starts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Gotouge Koyoharu and his work: Demon slayer.  
> Disclaimer: I am not native to English, so sorry if there are some mistakes.

Arriving from the entrance to the big house gate had been a very long journey, just how big is this mansion?  
Yoriichi got out of his car and offered his invitation cart to the guard, who was standing outside. He took a champagne flute and tried to not be noticed; his mission was not about blending in and making friends.

Michikatsu’s high silver heels clicked with her walking alongside Douma, who was the one that picked her shoes for tonight, he told her that she looked stunning with her dark green satin sleeveless dress that had a side opening to show her long dancer leg. Douma also, suggested for her to have her hair put in a braided bun and light Paige makeup. the annoying being had planned for all of this: the women were not the only ones who wore the same dress, but the men also were to wear dark green satin suits and silver shirt with silver shoes. It was an obligation supported by Muzan himself!. The man was too happy from his latest victory he immediately agreed on anything and everything; he even made love to his wife after 5 years. 

The upper moons, or as Muzan likes to call them, wore dark green, while the lower moons wore light green. Michikatsu was grateful for that. They looked like a family of clowns and chameleon clan.

Douma had his arm wrapped around Michikatsu’s left one. Dragging her to meet and greet every single person in the big hall and showing her off. Michikatsu was annoyed by the second upper moon lifestyle but had to endure him because she is supposed to be the idol for her lower coworkers and for the superficial society she belongs to.

There were so many important people, political connections, financials who needed to be supported, celebrities who were invited for magazine and marketing reasons. All of them were specifically selected and invited by Muzan and Michikatsu. They needed to be very selective and be concerned with details.

After greeting everyone, the upper moons gathered in a circle, preparing to hear their boss. Muzan stood on the podium and took the microphone, everyone turned to face the talking man “I, kibutsuji Muzan, head of the Kibtsuji family and our S.L Kibutsuji company, would like to thank all of you for coming here, to congrats and celebrate with us on our victory. Finally succeeding in eliminating all of our enemies and for more future achieving” everybody applauded and whistled cheerfully.

Very few of the people gathered here knows the truth of what that devil meant with his words. Muzan’s company, which offered solutions for problems for other companies on financial, human resources, instructions, clients issues and marketing were only a cover. Kibutsuji Muzan was the biggest trader of human organs in this country. Of course, he needed a way to cover his large income of money, so he created this company for money laundering. 

certainly, growing up did not just mean more money, it meant more responsibility, for this, he needed helpers and trustful workers, trustful meant: targeting someone good at being criminal and worker of the month, he needed someone with very specific circumstances: young with no many nor family, no friends nor partners, leadership potential, cold-hearted, devastated by life and mistreated by society and everybody. Muzan had a capability to see broken individuals and make of those broken pieces a potential to use it to build his rotten empire. And so it had been. 

For a starter, Muzan was born to a rich family, he was a spoiled brat, very normal and natural for someone who was an only child, could have everything with just one word, however, his family wealth went to hell, when his parents got killed and he was left alone to take on his parents company. For two years, he did well enough to maintain everything on its feet, but the world is big and dark for a 25 years old young man, and others with more years, experience and older by years, with more connections and knew the world better than him. He had enemies and rivals, destroyed him and made him crumble and kneel to his feet. He tried to ask for help but was denied and laughed at. Muzan saw how evil are humans, so he decided to fight fire with fire. 

He met a young rich woman; he seduced her and married her. Through her, he asked her father for some money to start his own project, which later would be the biggest project to ever be a success with one year and ruled by a young man. Muzan, during that year and under the shadow of the night, contacted organs lords and mafias that projected their works for human trading business. So success was just logical for him, he was the first one to want to create that business in his country. On a big scale, he had a very good strategy that helped him.

Two years later, he has grown enough to go big and spread and infester his companies seed in each city, small towns and even villages in the country. 

He needed helpers; his work was dark and as a joke, he decided to call his underlings moons, as those who bring light to the work, be innovative, or shine between the rests of the commoners.

That name came to him when he first saw Michikatsu, the woman, who was the most requested dancer in the region; she would always do shows during the night, rich people and the mafia tried to force her to dance for them privately during the day, but she would simply say no sending a postcard with a kiss from her full lips and perfumed with her signature smell. Like the moon, she would only appear at night for anyone and everyone and her beauty made even the strongest man surrender under her pale light. 

Muzan has been recommended to go see a show of her; he did not want to at first, but after thinking he needed some distraction from all the stress, he attended. 

Muzan knew at first sight that she would be very fundamental for him and useful, she can achieve more than what she currently has. Muzan asked for her file and studied her past and her present, of course, she loathe weak people and loved to have power over them, she had made a name for herself at a very young age, never had a problem with destroying her rivals; she struggled with money, so she only could study what the government helped her with, so she was thirsty for status and money that came for office work.

Muzan one day sent her a postcard with direct offerings: paid university, master and PhD in any study; live in his mansion and under his protection and to never be bothered by any man or rivalled women, work in his company, high statue, respect, monthly and highly paid. Of course, he put in bold words: I am interested in your skills and not your body, show me what a woman can do in the business world. 

Michikatsu read the card twice, she phoned him and asked that this was too good to be true, so he answered and he told her the truth. The woman agreed, she felt betrayed by the world too and the unfairness of it. Dancing is not a lasting business if she depended on her beauty and flexible body. 

And that is how the recruitment started. Her first task was to recruit other agents, while she studies. The woman collected for him the best of the best and was named the first moon for she had demonstrated intelligence and strength, competing with every single one and had her victory. She taught them what Muzan wanted from everyone to have and be. She maintained control and communication between the moons. It was like polishing icebergs into ice art, trying to maintain the beauty of the art, keep the public away from it, but showing it off.

Muzan, also, was seduced and since then tried to get into Michikatsu’s pants and bed. He confessed to her.

Receiving a slap and liking it, Muzan closed his eyes and listened to her calm speech” I would never have anything with you, I respect married couples and my policy of not having it with coworkers, deal with it. I am not leaving though; I am flattered that what attracts you to me is my business side. But expect me to defend myself from you, in any way”

Muzan hummed in agreement but kept hitting on her from time to time, not minding his wife or his 4 years old child. The moon made him forget about the other stars. He knew she would not leave, because she had nowhere to go. 

Muzan work went perfectly until a small organization started working against him, gathering information and proves to expose the man and all of his background to the public. The organization was headed by a very talented, smart and skilled young man. Even Michikatsu was afraid of him after they clashed in Paris and was defeated by Yoriichi, the young man was more knowledgable than her in economics and financials and his speeches and the way he formed words screamed god-like rival. 

One time when Muzan was face to face with the long-haired man in an abandoned alley, Michikatsus was one on one with Yoriichi. Every one of his moons was required to learn to fight; he almost laughed his lungs out, the man was simple and had innocently written all over his face. Michikatsu could easily take him on.

Yoriichi was killed when he was fighting with Michikatsu; Muzan was shocked to his core to see his upper moon 1 being easily defeated by that simpleton within minutes, so he pointed his umbrella at him and shoot. The umbrella was a while type of a weapon. Yoriichi did not see that coming, because moon gazing was a sin.

Now the biggest and only threat was vanished forever, Muzan decided to celebrate; this was the fourth year the company has succeeded to be number one nationally.

That night, Muzan knocked on Michikatsu’s bedroom door, asking for some, she told him to follow her, when arriving at the stairs she pushed him down, making him look at her like an unachievable dream. He got so frustrated he went to his wife and made it with her, closing his eyes and imagining it was Michikatsu, though it was difficult because his wife was not satisfying for him, she was naïve and childish.

Muzan while his speech directed his brownish eyes at Michikatsu all the time. Happy and proud.

Yoriichi’s death was Muzan’s desired dream, Michikatsu after meeting the man, got enamoured with him, of course, she denied it “ I only admire how his mind process events and his technics in handling business. I am curious how can someone do so many things in just so little time, I want to know his secret”

Muzan could read between the lines and the way her eyes were shining when his name was mentioned; the woman heart was longing for fights with that man, of course, Yoriichi is like the Mount Everest for her, that muscle was not just circling blood in her veins, it started beating and the ice was getting broken. His theory was confirmed when he saw the sadness in her eyes after seeing him die in her arms. That night, when he went for her, he saw unshed tears. 

Since Yoriichi, Michikatsu has been different in some way; everybody could notice it, she was as ruthless and superior as ever, but there was something about her different. Now she only dances to sad music and with an emotionless face. The moon ceased to be joyful and entertaining.

The party was concluded with fireworks and gifts to everyone from jewellery to expensive cars and even beach houses.

Everybody got back to their houses or to hotels to conclude their nights with sex, drugs or gambling. Michikatsu went to the kitchen. The mansion now was empty. 

Michikatsu planned to sell those gifts and keep the money in her bank account, these things were not important to her. She was the only moon, which lived in this big mansion with a small room. Her room consisted of a simple bed, one of the four walls was a glass door accessing the small veranda with a table for three. About three shelves filled with books and trophies from dancing competitions, small night table with lamp, her glasses, a desk with her PC and scholar supplies and medium-sized closet, the woman disliked owning so many shoes and dresses, she would rent clothes or borrow something from someone. He closet had more casual clothing and formals for works. 

Michikatsu’s car could also be distinguished from the others, for it was also normal and casual. Michikatsu was known for having a simple and elegant style and not liking to appear rich.

Even the workers were sent to their families by her of course, she argued with Muzan for a long time, but the dumb bastard agreed after she looked at him from under her long eyelashes, casting shadows on her big brown eyes and making her irresistible “if they are to have a break, they would be grateful, thus have more energy to come back and do a better job. It is like giving dogs treats if they acted well enough” 

She went to prepare herself something to drink while reading. She prepared hot chocolate and took it to her room. She left the cup on the night table. She felt like someone is watching her “Has Muzan put spying cameras or something?” impossible, she had secret access to those recording without anyone knowing, so that was off the list. She searched her room and her bathroom for anything suspicious, but found nothing “Maybe I am just tired of have been watching too many horror movies” she took off her clothes and high heels, stretching her muscles, she felt now even more watched, she looked at the window, but it was closed and the curtains were closed as well. She brushed away the feeling and went to take a shower; her bathroom was also small and had only the essentials. Today she would treat herself to a bubble bath and submerge in hot water to relax. 

Michikatsu felt numb and could not move, has someone drugged her? that was impossible! She was the skilled one who knew every kind of drug and how it tastes, then was she sleepy and that relaxed. The woman stayed alert for a while, but relaxed more and felt her stress go away. she felt someone caress her cheek and her lips, she opened her eyes but there was no-one.

The woman almost jumped when a knock on her door startled her. Hurriedly, Michikatsu wrapped her wet body with a towel “where the hell is my bathrobe?!” she went to open the door, but there was no one. She looked down and a small tray waiting for her. The tray had a red rose, hot chicken soup and some vegetables and strawberries. 

Perfect, the woman felt hungry and a bowl of hot soup was on her mind all day and strawberries go perfect with her hot chocolate. There was a note too: Thank you for sending everyone home. 

Maybe the workers liked to show their gratefulness like this, it is nice and it made her smile. Though it was a bit weird, she specifically told them, to go after finishing cleaning and preparing for tomorrow and was sure nobody was in the kitchens. Well maybe some of them were changing, in the bathroom or something.

Michikatsu ate her dinner. Finishing the last strawberries she felt very sleepy and almost fell from her chair when something or someone supported her. She opened her eyes to see who, but there was no-one. Maybe it was her inner strength? Her survival instincts? Well, whatever it was, it took her to her bed and covered her with blankets……………………………..turned the lights out.

Next day, Michikatsu was in deep thoughts. has someone entered her bedroom without her knowing? Her bedroom was locked from the inside, even if the intruder had keys, then there is no way the key chain would allow such a thing. She had several on her door and window. The tray disappeared, table cleaned, her clothes were chosen for her next day and a fresh red fruits juice waiting for her. 

During summer nights, she sleeps naked, but yesterday was cold and she was covered with covers, which she saves in her closet.  
Was she too drunk to remember doing those things herself? Maybe it was her mind, but Michikatsu had a bad feeling since yesterday. Something was………………………………………….off.

Anyway, today she was to interview some medicals to come to live with them in the mansion, as she suggested to Muzan, that they needed someone to be prepared for any emergency and was wondering why they never thought about this before.

Eventually, she decided to hire a woman named Tamayo, she had a very good reputation and seemed to be a very hard worker. The woman background had nothing special, but the woman was secretive and super skilled. Perfect. They only required a doctor, who would not question why the habitant of the mansion were injured, just cure and provide medical care. And so she agreed “Welcome to the mansion”

Michikatsu led the woman to her room and then showed her to her medical space, showed her through the mansion “Here we have separate eating hours, but we are to have reunions from time to time. We do not have specific rules about coming in and out of the mansion, just inform the guard. For any specific occasion, the butler would inform you. For now you are free to look around”. Tamayo thanked her and started unpack her stuff.

Michikatsu did not worry about Tamayo or any other staff to find out about their underdoing, they had secretive passages and soundproofs walls, rooms filled with deadly traps. For now, Michikatsu is worried about what she might find in her room.

She opened the door slowly and entered, saw nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed and closed the door behind her. 

Suddenly someone was screaming and there was a loud rapid knocking on her bedroom door “ your highness! Your highness! there is a dead body hanged on the wall!” Michikatsu in a split of a second had her gun out and opened her door “ take me to it, quickly!” 

The maid guided her to where a body was hanged by a sword from its’ neck and bathed with blood in a dark corridor.

“Go bring dr. Tamayo!” Michikatsu ordered.

“Yes!”

Michikatsu was stunned, how had this happened? The mansion was heavily guarded! When Michikatsu checked the body it appeared to be belonging to a lower moon, it was Enmu!

There was a picture beside the body: it was of all the moons with Muzan and his family, it was clean and had no blood on it, but Enmu’s face was burned. Michikatsu kept it in her pocket. the flipped the picture and was surprised to see the back of it with no burning, where it should have! But there was writing: one down, 14 to go.

The message was clear.

Someone was targeting them.


	2. No rules to follow

Michikatsu had no idea what the hell just happened: the woman was inspecting her comrade’s dead body, when suddenly the armour, they had as a decoration on the wall, pushed her away from Enmu on the ground, took the sword out from the body, making moor blood come out and make Enmu fall face down, exposing his back that had been skinned.   
Michikatsu was not new to this scene, but it was someone she knew and recruited herself. It made her feel sick, Enmu was good at his job and hopefully, he was skinned after death “You bastard, show yourself!” Michikatsu ran towards the assailant, wanting to know the identity of the murderer. The warrior did not fight back and allowed Michikatsu to take off his helmet to reveal nothing under it “What?” the woman dropped the helmet with a loud thud.

The armour then collapsed on its own, emotionless, Michikatsu looked through it to find anything, a string, a small machine, a control device, even a rat would be accepted, but nothing. 

The maid came again “My lady, Tamayo is out buying some ingredients for her homemade medicine” The maid’s face lost his colour and she threw up. Damn it, sometimes ones forget to separate his double life. “It is fine, there is nothing she does anyway, he is already dead” Michikatsu dismissed the maid “ By the way” the maid looked at her mistress with teary eyes “ you have seen nothing, and you can the week off” Michikatsu was thinking of something “ because you worked hard enough for a break” the maid thanked her and went running. She did deserve it, she was the one to help clean room for Tamayo dormitory and her lab all on her own. A profit must be made of the situation. 

By the time she was trying to process everything, upper moon 3 has arrived.  
“Michikatsu!” Akaza came hurriedly “What the hell was that? Did you see anybody, any shadow?”

“No, there was no one Akaza” Michikatsu looked puzzled at him.

“I think we better go see the footage, maybe we can see who killed him or get any clue about how it happened,” Akaza told the woman and the two looked at their coworker’s dead body.

“As I can see, the one who took off the skin has very strong hands” Akaza was physically the strongest moon. Of course, strength was not why she chose him. He had knowledge about physical power and body muscles.

Michikatsu’s phone started ringing “I want you both in the camera room immediately” It was Rokuro, who was responsible for security in the mansion.

Suddenly, the armour started moving again, the two moons prepared to be attacked pointed their guns at it. The armour took its helmet and put it on its head, took his sword and pointed it at the ceiling. The sword swallowing the blood on it, making it shiny and clean again. The warrior looked at his sword for a moment then moved to his normal position on the wall. 

The was a very strange unnecessary act.

The two upper moons were stunned, looked at each other, back to the armour then at each other again. The two moved to inspect the armour. The thing stood still.

“We should go and see how the hell was a moon killed and right inside the mansion” Akaza stepped back and turned his heel. Michikatsu following him a moment after. 

Akaza and Michikatsu had their arms crossed looking at the footage, Enmu was passing by when the armour moved and grabbed the moon by his clothes and tore up them off, grabbed him from his back and clawed up his skin then took his sword, stabbed him in his collarbone and hanged the body on the wall. The armour went back to his original position. 

Till Michikatsu arrived. A maid came and saw what happened. 3 minutes later, Michikatsu arrived and said something to the maid, who went running; while Michikatsu was checking the surrounding; during so the armour’s head moved in a way that seemed like watching the woman. Michikatsu felt goosebumps.

“I have no idea how to explain this to Muzan” Michikatsu said, more to herself than to her coworkers.

“Then let us show him instead. Rokuro, make a copy of that scene and look if anybody has touched this armour from previous days and even months if that what it takes, how did it move on its own and why” Akaza said, giving side looks to Michikatsu.

A message was sent to the moons phones “immediate meeting, 7 pm at my office” from Muzan.

Douma arrived and so every moon was in their boss’s office “Good now everybody is here, I would like to hear some explanations on what the hell has happened and how a member was killed in the middle of my mansion without noticing!” Muzan slammed his hand on the desk, making the lower moons flinch. 

“We are being targeted, someone wants us killed. All of us, including your family and you” Michikatsu tossed the picture to Muzan.

Muzan took the picture and looked at the burnt face; the idea of using this tactic to scare the victims and make them anticipate their deaths slowly was Enmu’s idea; Michikatsu was good in regards to human resources “Do we have any idea who attacked Enmu?” Muzan asked.

Nobody said anything, either have no idea, out of fear or is doubting what to exactly say “I…..have nothing to say……………a new enemy maybe, but we are not sure who and why exactly” Michikatsu said. 

“WHAT?! Rokuro! You were on guard!” Muzan flicked sharply his stare; Rokuro, who from the start decided to stand next to Akaza and looked at Michikatsu “Play the video Rokuro and let him see himself” Akaza ordered the scared lower moon.

Muzan said nothing and just watched Rokuro take out his small laptop, plugging it to the big screen TV, sharing its continent. 

Everyone gasped and had their eyes opened like plates. Akaza and Michikatsu looked at each other horrified again, demanded to look at the footage for a second time, but the same thing happened. Then all looked at Muzan, whose eye was twitching.

When the man moved to sit on his seat and give a deep sigh, the lowers moons shrank to themselves and looked at the ground “I want this fully investigated! there is no way an object would decide to kill for fun and out of nowhere. Everybody is dismissed.” Muzan said.

All the moons left like corpses would do, worried and scared. That event was not normal.

“What exactly has happened there?” Muzan asked calmly

“What you just have seen, of course, there was nothing more to it” Michikatsu answered. 

“There was something off about the atmosphere back there, it was cold and heavy, blood was not the only smell I noticed, there was something else I could not identify. Also, the strength the skin someone with no tools or any other help is impossible” Akaza informed.

“So what are you trying to tell me, that Enmu played the WIJI board and now a demon is on the loos, this is real life!”

“According to Rokuro, for the past month, no one touched the armour, except for cleaning. The armour is still there by the way” Akaza said.

“There was nothing inside, no machine, no strings nor robs, no animals and I saw no one near it, not even a shadow, Muzan” Michikatsu added.

Muzan nodded and dismissed them as well.

Now outside the office, the two moons looked at each other “there was an opportunity and it was not taken” Akaza stated.

“Come on, we have seen and did that before, taking down people one by one; this is not a one day job, the victim must feel afraid before you strike down. you want me killed that badly?” 

“The armour taking its helmet from the ground, pointing the sword above and the blood absorbed by the sword was not recorded” Akaza knotted his eyebrows.

“I know, there is no drug known to humans to cause this kind of hallucinations, we are two, the smell of the air was not that of a drug, along with the coldness” Michikatsu informed.

Akaza studied Michikatsu’s face and turned to head to his bedroom “Have a good night” 

Michikatsu can read his sarcasm and headed to her bedroom as well, though sleeping was not on her mind.

Michikatsu unlocked her bedroom door, opened the door and was welcomed by a dinner tray again, with different food, of course, well, Michikatsu would not complain. She let some maids have access to her bedroom to clean, so if they decided to bring her dinner to her room as well, she would happily accept this new service and thank them later. Though Michikatsu was not thinking about eating, after smelling the delicious aroma, her stomach decided it was hungry and demanded the displayed food.

When Mihikatsu finished eating she washed up and headed to her bed. Watching the video again, she still did not believe the whole scene generally and the deleted scene leading to the blood on the sword specifically. While watching the video again, instead of the armour turning its head towards her, while she inspected Enmu’s body, the armour looked at the screen. Michikatsu threw her phone and stood on her feet. *maybe it was just my mind making things up* she took her phone again and the armour was still looking at her, even when it was supposed to be taken his sword out. Then the screen went black and her phone died. Was she drugged or something?  
Michikatsu put her phone on her dressoire and backed away from it. She fell on her bed and felt sleepy again, fatigued maybe, she opened the covers, turning off the lights and closing her eyes.

Michikatsu felt like someone was hugging her from behind, spooning. It was a warm being, she felt secure for some reason. She let deep sleep take her again.

The woman felt someone’s mouth on her neck, kissing gently, she turned and shifted her body so she can be on her back and give more leverage to be kissed more.

Michikatsu felt something caress her sex and make her aroused, she tried to rock her hips and she could not move her body. It was frustrating; the thing that was making her aroused is taking its sweet time teasing. She cried out of frustration. That thing took it as a cue and penetrated her hole, Michikatsu bit her lower lip, sighing and a moan escaped her throat. Then it went to her clit, rubbing gently at first then something started sucking on it, Michikatsu started tearing and moaning louder. She felt something build and explode inside of her. Satisfied she let sleep take her away again happily.

When she woke up, it was only 6 am. Thank god she did not oversleep again. Michikatsu took the covers off her and was surprised by a huge wet spot under her “What the hell?!” the woman sniffed it, thinking it was pee *really?* but it smelled like her own body odour and was not yellowish. She looked between her legs and noticed dampness. She remembered last night’s events. A weird sexual dream must have caused this……………….happening.   
Normal, she had not had sexual encounters since some time now. Though she does not remember taking her clothes off. But that was nothing compared to what had happened yesterday.   
Michikatsu went to the bathroom to take a shower and prepare herself for the new day, the company was not made by people getting wet from dreams and thinking about it all day.

After finishing some accountability papers for the company and making sure the organs were sold to adequate price. Nakime was walking towards her bedroom when she heard someone playing the piano. That was weird; nobody would do that at 4 am, unless someone was unable to sleep like her.   
But how was skilled enough in this mansion to play moonlight sonata by Beethoven? The only person who cared about music was Kyogai, but he played the drums and her. She loved guitars and any string instruments, especially the Biwa.   
Nakime decided to go to the room and discover the talented being that played flawlessly.

Rokuro was watching closely the security cameras, he was told to stay on guard along with Kyogai and Wakuraba tonight. The murderer was not found yet and could still be in the mansion or outside. 

The three are currently having a late dinner.

Suddenly they heard a piano from the hall, where they host fancy dinners and meetings. But there was nobody “Can a piano play itself?” Wakuraba questioned Kyogai.

“It is possible, but the type of piano we have does not have that characteristic.” Kyogai was the expert in instruments and how could those be used to for ending a life, although inside the mansion those instruments were only located in hidden passages.

“Should we go check on it?” Wakuraba asked again.

“You can go and check, I would stay here if anything happens,” Rokuro said.

“You are just afraid of what we might find in there” Wakuraba narrowed his eyes.

“I cannot leave the cameras, that is my job” and to eliminate any clue that could lead the police to discover their dirty work.

“And is it our job to go and get killed?” Wakuraba was shaking now. Torturing people by sounds and intangible ways were his speciality. The tune that was played in the piano reminded him of his first job. 

“Do not be stubborn, do you think we are in place to not go and check it ourselves? I am not very fond of the way Muzan gets angry” Kyogai got up from his seat and left his plate on a nearby table.

“Tsk, wish I was an upper moon, I would be spared this pain in the ass” Wakuraba left his plate and trailed behind Kyogai.

Rokuro sighed and decided to finish his dinner and wait for his coworkers to see what is going on. He received a phone call from Kyogai “Yes Kyogai?”

“THERE IS BLOOD EVERYWHERE! AND NAKIME’S BODY IS ON THE PIANO!” Wakuraba was panicking.

Rokuro looked at the camera but found that the hall was clean, no blood, no dead body. And not even his coworkers were there!

“I am calling the boss Wakuraba, what did Rokuro say to you?” Kyogai dialled Michikatsu’s number.

“NOTHING, THE GUY SAID NOTHING. HE HANGED UPON ME, THAT BASTARD!”

“Dude calm yourself; Yes, Michikatsu-sama, we have found Nakime dead in the third hall”

Wakuraba tried to call Rokuro again but it was to no use. Maybe the man got scared and did not want to get involved.

“Miss, we were watching the security camera, but we saw nothing from them, we only heard the piano playing” Kyogai flinched and started shaking a little “ Yes Miss, sure” he hanged up and put his phone in his pocket.

“She is going to come here, but in the meantime when to find anything that can lead us to the killer. Why does it smell so stinky in here?” 

The two moons started looking when suddenly the lights went off “What the hell! Wakuraba come near me; let us cover each other back!” Wakuraba hurried to Kyogai’s side.

Several moments passed, then the light went on again, both sighed.

“What is this?” Kyogai kneeled down to find a sheet of piano notes. 

“This is not a time for us to read music!” Wakuraba seemed tired and fatigued.

“This sheet was not anywhere near us when we entered the room,” Kyogai told him.

The hall’s door flashed open; the first three upper moons have come with their guns at hand. Before any of them could say a word Wakuraba was pulled by someone from his left foot and got dragged to a window.

Wakuraba’s body broke the glass and was brought back to be hit near the upper moons on the wall, falling to the ground, lifeless.

Michikatsu blinked then felt someone grab her ankle and made her fall. The woman pointed her gun to her ankle and fired, but no bullet came out. When she was about to get dragged, Akaza caught her body and hugged her, but the force that was pulling her was strong enough to drag him with her. The woman was being pulled by something that cannot be seen. 

“Akaza leave me! Everybody fire my right ankle, now!” Upper moon one ordered, Akaza let her go and like the other two moons, pointed and fired, but no bullets left the guns. Michikatsu was pulled to a wall. Just before hitting she felt that thing leave her ankle. The hall’s door opened on its own and closed again. 

Michikatsu felt someone touch her pocket and pulled the picture she saved from Enmu crime scene. Nakime, Wakuraba’s faces were burnt now. When the woman wanted to touch the photograph, Rokuro’s face got burnt too.

“Everybody let head to the security cameras room! Quickly!” Michikatsu tried to get up but could not at first.

Everybody was looking astonished but when the message got into their heads, Akaza and Kyogai went running.

Douma helped upper moon 1 to get up, the man saw hand mark on her ankle “What is the meaning of this?” he felt her body shaking.

“This enemy of ours is not to be taken lightly; he is mocking us, killing us right in the safety of our home with no evidence or even an identity” 

Douma’s phone vibrated; it was a message from Akaza: Rokuro is dead, his body was emptied from blood from his anus, no wounds found, it seemed like the blood just flooded from there and somehow the blood is all over the room.

Upper moon 2 showed the message to Michikatsu and the two looked at each other. 

Michikatsu was sitting next to Kyogai; Akaza was leaning on the wall and Douma was standing next to Muzan, who was watching the footage. 

“Someone had played with our cameras, there is no way it did not record anything from this night” 

“They are very skilled indeed” Michikatsu commented.

“They?” Douma asked.

“There is no way this is a job of a one-person unless we are dealing with something else entirely” Michikatsu stood and gave the picture to Muzan.

When Muzan took it, he saw the burned faces “is this supposed to scare me, I want those people found” when suddenly a face was getting burned.

Muzan knotted his eyebrows and looked at Michikatsu” What the hell is the meaning of this?” Michikatsu stood quickly making her seat fall.

“I saw the fog, who is it?” Michikatsu took the picture from Muzan’s hand and turned her on her heel running. Everybody followed her.

“Upper moon one, explain at once!” Muzan ordered.

“Every time a face burn it indicates that someone is dead”

Flashing the moon’s door open then found him hanging to the wall by multiple robs shaped like a spider web. Apparently, the robs chocked him to his death.

This getting out of hand.

Michikatsuu looked at her phone, it is 7 am, so of course, everybody has woken up and started working, she wanted to go back to sleep but she is feeling pain all over her body “Good morning miss Tamayo” Michikatsu greeted.

“Good morning to you too, can I help you?” Tamayo was still checking the blood they gave her from the crime scenes.

“I want a general check-up, I do not feel well at all, and I know it is not fatigue” Michikatsu just knew, she was used to crime scenes and blood “ I am used to stressing from my job” the woman took off her jacket and hanged it on the wall.

“Sure, please sit down and let me check on you” Tamayo left the blood samples and went to fetch something from her drawers.

“I want you to check up on everything, even my insides” Michikatsu started stripping and went to lay on the bed the doctor has.

“Yes, sure, but it will take some time” Tamayo informed.

“It is okay, I do not have any plans for today”

Kaigaku was supposed to have his lessons from her today, but she was in no shape to, even though Tamayo told her everything was fine and she had nothing to worry about. Michikatsu sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She needed a distraction, maybe a one night stand?

Michikatsu called a guy she knew was single and free for tonight, asking him for a dinner date and a stay at the hotel near the mansion. Nothing fancy, the dinner was would only be light and casual and the hotel is going to be a 3 stars category. They only needed a private space with a bed and a small bathroom.

When he closed the door and locked it, she took his face and started kissing him, making him lean on the door when suddenly Michikatsu’s hand were not on a warm chest, but on a hard cold surface and she was kissing that surface as well. Michikatsu stopped and opened her eyes. Stunned she backed away and looking everywhere, there was nobody with her in the small room. “ What in god’s name is happening?!” she said loudly, then heard a car crash coming from outside. She ran to the window, she needed a moment to understand. 

From her window she could see clearly the street from the second floor, there was a car accident between two normal cars, she knows one of the cars very well because it was owned by the guy she was kissing just a while ago, and whose body was being covered to its head, declared dead. The woman collapsed on the floor “ What is happening?” she felt heavy and her head hurt. She tried to pull up on the bed beside her and sat on it, putting her head between her hands. Can stress cause this? *Tomorrow I will go visit Tamayo again* she slid in the bed and maybe she can calm herself and sleep for at least 2 hours.

Sleep welcomed her 15 minutes later.

Michikatsu felt something kiss her lips gently, the kiss was light and French. It felt soothing and warm like it was meant to a virgin. She turned her head for the thing to kiss her neck, and the thing actually understood and kissed her jawline. Stopped and slept by her side, hugging her to his chest.

When Michikatsu woke up, she felt good for no reason, relaxed and fresh. She dressed again. She did not ask herself if she took off her clothes or not, it was a lost cause. She might have done so without knowing, like when one would drive towards his distention without consciousness.

Michikatsu had a call from Kyogai: the notes left when Nakime died were hidden messages that have no meaning at all, here what it says: the sun, eventually, rise and shine.

Strange, she got up and saw that there was a picture on the floor *WHAT?! I thought I gave that picture to Muzan?* she closes it to her face and saw Kyogai’s face burnt.

Her phoned started ringing “ H-hello?” Michikatsu heard strange noises coming from the other side “ Michikatsu! I am being followed by a strange shadow man! I tried to call anyone and you were the only one I could contact!” it was Kamanue’ voice; she had never heard someone panicking like this before, he himself was never to panic like this before.

“ I want you to go back to the mansion immediately!” Michikatsu hanged her phone and darted her gaze to the picture she has, his face is not burnt yet. The woman ran to the door to open it, get out of the hotel and run to the mansion.

Kamanue was driving fast, as his life depended on it, which it was, crashing into some people and killing some citizens but he did not mind at all. He needed to get to the mansion as fast as possible. That humanoid figure was running faster than a cheetah and as he can see, only he can see it. He thought he was crazy, but after what upper moon 1 told him, he knew something was off. She was not someone who would collaborate in a practical joke.

When he entered the mansion’s garage he was relived.

Mukago was heading to her car when she saw Kamanue looking at the backside, horrified and shaking, she knotted her eyes.  
The car exploded.

A hot fragment from the burned car flew towards Mukago’s head, cutting it clean from the body.

Michikatsu arrived at the scene, where every worker they had was circling it, she looked at the picture and threw it to a dumpster.

Several weeks have passed without nothing happening, Muzan told her to recruit more people to replace the lower moons, in the meantime, she would take care of what they used to do.

Michikatsu was in her bathroom, today with her beauty session since she was little, she used to shave on her own with wax. It took time and effort, but she was the only one who actually knew her body and where and when to wax an area, also, working distracted her from the pain and the harsh reality that is her life. Michikatsu would exfoliate and put on cream then goes to be and sleep naked. She loved the feeling of her new shaved body under the cold silky smooth covers. 

The woman woke up to a voice telling her that it is all worth it, the pain, the time, and she was smooth and beautiful, soft. That she did a great job. Michikatsu felt someone run their hands on her legs up and down, then to between her legs. Michikatsu bit her lower lip. Those fingers were teasing for some time, then those hands slid up to her stomach and her waist. The woman lifted her hands above her head for the hands to go up and touch more. Which they did, gone up to her breast, caressed them, then gone down again to her stomach. she smiled widely, liking it.

The woman got back to her senses and flashed her eyes open thinking it was Muzan. She got up and saw no one. 

*Imagination, that was it, vivid dreams and desires for appreciation* 

Michikatsu sighed and took her gun from under her pillow and looked at the carved name one side than the picture on the other. If anybody asks, she would tell that it was to remind her of her victory. 

How many nights has she gazed at her gun? 258

And with tonight it would be 259. She put on her long black night robe and went to fetch herself something to drink. She found a bottle full of whiskey. She brought it to her room and went to spend some time on her balcony.

Akaza has finished his routine late today. Akaza had a busy day, Muzan trusted him with the task to search for any clue on what was happening in the cursed mansion, even though it took a break for now. Akaza tried seriously tried to find something anything. But the person who is inside this mansion killing them one by one is smarter and stronger than even that Yoriichi guy, the one who upper moon 1 almost lost her life to. 

Akaza punched the wall on his right, creating a hole. He wanted to know, Akaza has to. Yoriichi was the greatest opponent so far, but now there was someone else. Who was even stronger. He wanted to see upper moon two and one fighting with that someone and lose, then he himself wanted to fight against that thing and win. Be superior and earn his rights as a superior luna.

Michikatsu left the empty bottle on the small table she had outside. She took her gun out and gazed at her it *If life was nice to me and I was born to a better side of It, I would have wanted to get married, have kids and be free, success as well can come, I can be successful, money and fame are not the answer*

Michikatsu looked at her gun “Yoriichi, did you know that you are everything good and warm that I am not?” and kissed his picture on the frame.

Michikatsu touched her left-sided chest that had a sun hanafunda symbol tattooed on it, which she would cover it with makeup “It is your entire fault Yoriichi” she got the tattoo after she investigated to know if the man had any family, but she found nothing, there was no one to stalk or to look upon as a reminder. 

Upper moon one was desperate enough to search if he had been donating sperm, wanting to have something from him, anything, but there was nothing either. The man did not have any belongings, only normal stuff in his apartment. It was clean and tidy. Just like him, homely and welcoming. Michikatsu bought that place and kept it. She visited it twice since then. She would stay there and reflect on her life and her future *future?* 

She climbed on the fence; Michikatsu let her gun fell from her hands and hit the floor, “I hate you Yoriichi, I was doing just fine before you came” then jumped.

Akaza heard a splash in the pool and ran towards it *Michikatsu? What is this woman doing?* when he saw that stayed there unmoved he jumped to bring her to the surface *did the murder change his plans and started from the top?* 

Upper moon 3 pulled Michikatsu who reeked of alcohol “ is the place of upper moon one free or are you having a bad day?” Akaza let her rest on the poolside “you better get on your feet or I will take your place upper moon one” the woman said nothing, he carried her to her room and did not comment on her naked body nor the tattoo.

A week later

Douma, Daki and Gyutaruu came back from their stressful meeting, the company is having big problems.

“I suggest we tell Michikatsu or Akaza and let them handle the issue” 

“heeeeyyyy! You do not trust me enough to handle the situation? “ Douma asked, a little indignant.

A corpse dangled from the ceiling in front of their faces, Daki and her brother fell back on their asses.


	3. Next level

Michikatsu was glad that Akaza did not comment on the tattoo, the man did not even look at her body after he fished her from the pool. *He knows, he is smart enough to figure it out* she was grateful that upper moon three was the most secretive and keeping his thoughts to himself of the moons, focusing on his goal; Akaza should have been upper moon 2, but Douma cheated somehow and Michikatsu could not find how he did so. So for now, Akaza is 3 to everyone, except to Michikatsu.

The woman thanked God that it was Akaza who had found her, if it has been Muzan, she would have been fucked, literally, or he might have a heart attack out of excitement. The woman did not want to risk knowing the answer to her hypothesis. Or Douma, God knows what that psychopath would do, even to one of his comrades.

But Akaza was something else; he had something valuable: respect. The man took her to her bedroom hurriedly; looking left and right to spot any eye watching them, but there was no one; dried her and put her in her bed, locked her door and jumped from where she did too!

*Everyone in this insane asylum is crazy*

But that was nothing new; all the moons would recreate or imitate Michikatsu’s actions. It helped a lot of them to develop in the organization.

That night, she felt as someone staying outside in the balcony looking at her or watching over her. She did not know. Although that presence was not disturbing, not at all, in fact, it was more watching over and observing.

Michikatsu looked in the mirror of the shop *Perfect* the black pants looked good with her persimmon button-down shirt, reddish-brown jacket and wide white belt *Like him, his favourite colours* she felt as someone touched her shoulder, attempting to comfort her. She looked around but saw no one. Maybe the fatigue from those last months made her like this.

Although, every time she changes, Michikatsu finds herself looking left and right, up and down, sensing that someone is looking at her take off her clothes and put them on. She felt like stripping for someone, and it literally makes her blush.

The woman chose the right size for herself and went for the cashier, feeling someone following her like a puppy *seriously, this feeling is becoming heavy by every day that passes* she bought the clothes, thanked the cashier and exited the shop. When she had got out of the shop she saw that Muzan waiting for her in his yellow spider car *Damn it!* the woman took a deep breath and exhaled for a long time.

The man waved to her and gave her a big confidante smile, wearing his black suit with black glasses, of course, his signature hat, is on. *How did he know I was here? This is a middle-class shop and even I discovered this place today* the woman sighed deeply and walked to her prisoner. Even the presence that she feels around her is annoyed to its core when Muzan is spotted near her.

“Good morning boss” Michikatsu gave him a formal smile, holding her shopping bag in her left hand.

“Good morning gorgeous” Muzan greeted her with a hushed voice, came near her to give her a kiss on the lips, but she lifted her right hand as a preparation to slap him, making him stop.

It happened before, threatening him with slapping, but it seems that he enjoys it; maybe the man has a kink for slapping. The first time he tried to taste her lips, he took her by surprise from behind and she slapped the hell out of him, sending him to kiss the ground instead, with a red cheek. Michikatsu thought of ways to restart surviving on her own, now that she would be fired, killed even, but he did not, he just smirked and went away, rubbing his cheek. Which was very odd, his wife once slapped him one night in their sleeping room and he punched her face, making her fall on the bed, crying and rubbing her cheek. The bastard sat on the chair facing his hurt wife, just looking at the poor woman.

His wife saw him with a maid, who had a black long-haired wig and black short dress on his lap. Later she had raised her hand to slap him, but he caught her wrist, stopping her and slapping her instead.

Other slapping-accident happened with a female boss of another criminal organization; the red-haired woman wanted to intimidate Muzan, his eyes glowed red and slapped her with the back of his hand, his ring cutting the woman’s lower lip.

Two days after, the woman’s body was found lifeless on the road.

Michikatsu knew this happened often; Muzan slapping and punching every woman who offends him, well, men too; from some workers, who loved to gossip and spy. She heard all that they had to say and pulled their ears, telling them that what they did was wrong and they should focus on their work instead. Of course, they did so for a month, but old habits never die.

The woman let that go, they did great in their job and the bad abusive relationship of the boss was not a secret. So she let them have their fun, as long as it does not go out of the mansion and they were not the only workers who talked and gossiped. It happens everywhere.

Michikatsu knew that Muzan would not fire her, he wanted her to stay, she was of big help and his right-hand man, besides if he notices that she is not a good worker anymore, he would just keep her as a slave or a pet.

“I promise you will not regret it, I am very good, I mean look at my wife, she got pregnant immediately, and even though I have not touched her since then, well, not until you denied me on that glorious night, she got obsessed, which means I am a good fuck and at what I do, especially at eating” Michikatsu walked, while the man rumbled on while looking at her butt, to the other door, opening it and sitting, ignoring him “Why did you come in public transport?”Muzan asked with disdain.

“Because I felt like it” The woman glared at him after she had put her purse and shopping back in the back seat. “Were you watching me or something?” she put on the seatbelt.

“I saw you get out of the house early and dressed so poorly for a body like that, and it is not your first time going out to low places, like libraries, coffee shops and shopping malls, which are meant for commoners. My bedroom is more ravishing than all of them combined” he licked his lips and looked at her crotch. 

If wearing a 40 euros dark blue pants and 20 euros banana yellow top, with 30 euros white sports shoes is poor, then this man has no idea what is poor. And one can be attractive and beautiful even with rags.

Muzan entered his car, put on his seatbelt and turned on the engine. “Where would you like to have some?”

The woman snapped her head sharply at him and glared even more “You have a wife! And a kid! ”

“I am talking about food” got out of the parking and went for the exit “I have good intentions, Michi, but you are the one who has a dirty mind”

“I would like to eat food at home thank you, we did not hire staff, for us eating out every day. I am sure our cooks are more clean and healthy in their cooking.” 

“Come on, I will take to a place you like, I will just have to search for the cheapest restaurant” Muzan mocked.

Michikatsu along with other moons, like Akaza, Kyogai, Rokuro and Nakime preferred reasonably priced restaurants. They all agreed that in top-class restaurants you pay so much money for a big plate with a small proportion of food. It was not enough, and they were people who liked to eat a lot. The rest would either stay home and eat there or just go along the wave. Douma liked to go to the expensive places for the prestige.

Michiaktsu felt down, Kyogai, Rokuro and Nakime were dead now. The five of them would escape between work hours to go to restaurants they searched and studied its menu beforehand. Ordered more than one plate and shared food. If anything is left, they would take it home and go eat it in together behind closed doors. Nakime’s doors, to be honest, she was the last one to be suspected. Kyogai and Rokuro were lower moons and no one paid them a single mind. Akaza would scare the rest. This only left Michikatsu to be bullied, so she did it more frequently and without discretion. 

She felt his hand slid on her inner thigh. When she was about to slap him on his hand, he snapped his hand away “Ouch! Fuck!” the man hissed.

“Does cheating on your wife hurt?” Michikatsu looked from the window on her side and supported her chin. 

“No, my hand felt like burning on fire, and it still stings” the man had his face red from the pain “She does the same to me, by the way. She is not over her ex-lover from when she was 19 years old, having said that, she has the mentality of 19 years old as well, some people do not grow up, unlike you” The man hissed from pain again.

“Do you want me to drive?” she said it out of her wish to change the subject.

“No, I want you to ride” Muzan flashed his toothy smile.

“Disgusting” 

“What I meant was, you just have to enjoy the ride” the man hissed “Damn it! It worsens by each moment passes” 

“You deserve it “the woman turned to him.

“Michi, you are cruel, saying such things to me, me, the man who gave you the best life-opportunities. The man, who protects you from abusers. If it were not for me, you would have ended up in a sex club, or a sex slave for someone. I am giving you a very wide wing of freedom” 

They looked at each other. Michikatsu knew he was right, and he knew she was grateful. However, her dignity will never be stepped on and her morals are higher than his standers.

The man tried to put his hand on her thigh again, but she pinched his hand ad glared at him.

Muzan kept driving for about 20 minutes; Muzan took the long road, stealing glances at her, every now and then “Is this place good?” Muzan gestured his head to a Mexican restaurant. Michikatsu felt her heartache, she knew this restaurant all too well, and the last time she was here, she had the best time of her life. 

The hand that touched her before is on her shoulder at the moment, warm and soothing “No! not here, I do not like Mexican” her voice screamed the NO part then got hushed and melancholic.

“What about the one that is over there?” Muzan gestured to the other side of the street and brushed her hair; she slapped his intruding hand away, so he grasped some of the endings of her hair and let it slid through his fingers.

Michikatsu looked at where he was gesturing, a Japanese restaurant “Okay”

“Good” Muzan drove his car to the parking of the restaurant and turned off the engines. He tried to brush her cheek, but the woman slapped his hand away, his left hand took hold of her nape and tried pulling her to him. While she tried to take his hand off her, his other hand went to grab her breast, but she punched his crotch, making the man growl in pain.

Michikatsu got out of the car, jumping from the door “Muzan, if you talk shit about the food or humiliate the waiters as you always do, I will throw any food or drink at, take a picture and post it on the internet and humiliate you myself” The woman looked serious at him, voice stern.

“You seem in a bad mood today. Want me to relieve you?” Muzan finished his words and tripped on his feet, falling on his ass.

“I am fine” Mihcikatsu gave her boss a hand and helped him stood, thankfully no one saw them. “Close the roof of the car, most people would still out of hunger, I would hate to see them in jail too”

“I will make sure that they do not suffer, because they can be opened and organs-taken” Muzan pulled her close to him, using the hand that helped him and grab her ass. But was slapped again, making his hat fall. He bent down to retrieve his hat, exaggerating to show the curve of his bottom to her.

*I would love to kick him*

Michikatsu hoped that the man would not flirt with her once inside the restaurant or try to do anything; there were paparazzi that followed them. 

In their case, people who spied on them were not just any paparazzi, they were the enemy paparazzi. Want any chance to demolish their good reputation.

One day, they threatened to expose the pictures they had, if Muzan did not pay the required amount of money.

Those pictures consisted of Muzan’s wife with another man, kissing and mouthing. 

Douma and Michikatsu, half-naked (she was in a very exposing bikini and Douma, well, his was wearing a swim thong) kiss-eating fruits, her hands on his chest and his hands on her shoulders, her legs rested on his thighs. While others caught the moment of Douma drinking from a glass, which was based on Michikatsu’s tits and the woman had her tongue out. Another one caught the moment of Douma drinking from a glass, but this time the glass was put on Michikatsu’s crotch and her squeezing her thighs to keep it still. other one caught the moment of Michikatsu and Douma at the bathtub, naked, enjoying a bubble bath with a glass of champagne. Michikatsu and Douma were heavy drunk that night and at the mansion bar; both wanted to try taking hot couple pictures for some reason. 

The woman took advantage of those photos and would always tell Muzan “I would rather have it with Douma than with you”

But there were more photos, like one with Akaza being attacked by birds; Douma a selfie with five naked women in his bed; Daki on a strip pole and her bother beating some guy to death; Kaigaku being pulled from his foot by Michikatsu and so on.

Of course, every moon paid for his pictures and burned them or deleted them, except for Michikatsu’s pictures, Muzan kept a copy saved on his phone, for later, to be used when masturbates and cum. 

Before they could get to the restaurant and Muzan trying to hold Michikatsu’s hand, her phone ranged “Hello?” she slapped his hand away from her and whispered “Stop it” to him.

“What?!” Muzan was not startled by her tone and went to kiss her neck, then gets angry she turns him on, but somehow he was kicked on his butt.

“Sure, I will be on my way!” Michikatsu hanged her phone “Hantengu’s body was found dead, hanging from the ceiling” she manhandled him and guided him to the car. 

When they arrived, every single worker was looking at the body like it was a piñata “everyone! Go to work!” Muzan’s voice boomed. And the ant clan-like crowd dispersed and each worker disappeared. 

The moon’s body was hanged and moving to the sides “So the murderer strikes again hehehehe” Douma said. Daki, Gyutaruu and Akaza looked at his stupid ass, a little angry. Michikatsu and Muzan were already used to it. Douma never had respect for the dead.

“Have you asked if anyone saw someone, something, anything?” Michikatsu asked. Looking more at the siblings than to Douma, who was looking at the hanged body as If it was some kind of art.

“Nope, nobody saw any shadow, we went to the security cameras and nothing was recorded” Gyutaruu informed.

Nothing new, all the security cameras failed to tell them about the identity of their enemy, like security cameras themselves were colluding against them. It drove Muzan crazy.  
Tamayo worked on the dead bodies and made all kind of tests, along with autopsy, but she found nothing unnatural. Upper moon three asked, personally, each worker in the mansion, but nobody said anything useful. They were even questioned with a lie detector. All told the truth. Douma and Akaza keeping an eye on the mansion, during the night, checking security cameras. Everyone is on edge, although they do not show it. 

Michikatsu looked at the picture in her pocket and Hantenguo’s face was burned too. the woman gave up on throwing the picture away or giving it to someone else because it always appeared in her room, in her pocket, in her car or sent to her as a postcard. She even tried to burn it, but a new one would arrive mockingly to her.

Suddenly the body burst in flames and collapsed in front of them, the fire intense and hot, making everyone backing away. Transforming the body into ashes.

“Good lord!” Daki said.

“I do not smell gasoline or any kind of fuel,” Akaza said.

“I will bring someone to gather the ashes and check them” Michikatsu took her phone out and called for a special worker in the mansion. 

Not all workers were the same, some had to be called on their phones or sent an email because their job was connected to the underworld and Michikatsu did not want any risks to be taken. “I thought this was over and we were done with it,” Muzan said then looked at Michikatsu.

She followed him to his office “Akaza and Douma double the guard, especially during the night” Muzan opened the door to his office and let the woman enter, closed the door behind them.

“Michikatsu, I want you to find me new moons” Muzan took his jacket off and put it on his chair. She went to sit on the chair of the other side of the table “ I want us both to watch those security footages all over again and we have to discuss what to do about the organization business”

“Sure, I will call for them to make bring us lunch here, the company is doing fine, for now, so there is nothing to worry about” Michikatsu took his landline and dialled the kitchens.

Muzan watched her lips move on the phone and took a deep breath.

Muzan looked at the files Douma lift for him, organs trading is about to reach its lowest periods, which happened from time to time. Nonetheless, they had to watch over every step, move and period. When the man saw that everything is going according to plan, he sighed. As upper moon 1 suggested, he would invite his acquaintances from the underworld and plan for their next moves. 

The woman had prepared him a list of guests for the event; there were special guests and VIP guests/clients. Each one would come in the same day and the same time, but the hall and the food would be different, even though they would enter from the same gate, they would say that the hall is not big enough for all of them " that is why you do not just invite the bosses, but their families too" as Michikatsu suggested. VIP clients and guests would be in a special room without knowing it. Nobody is to be trusted. Of course, this meant to double the job for everyone. Muzan would take care of the VIP with Akaza and Douma, while the rest would go to the main hall.

Michikatsu wanted him as busy as possible, and apparently away from her * The more you pull away from me, the more I want you* Muzan felt his dick comes to live at the memory of her, a thing that never happens with his wife *lame bitch*

Muzan had no idea why, from all people; it had to be the most hellish being on earth, upper moon 1; that his cock longed to be buried inside of. That thorny dark-haired young woman has nothing special physically; she is curvy, pretty, beautiful and has a lovely voice like his wife. Must be as tight as his wife more or less; Michikatsu did not birth a big headed-child. In spite of the fact that Michikatsu is not the seducer of the group; for it is Daki, who uses feminine features to make men and women fell down to their feet.

But that dancer moved her body differently; it is not just the makeup, the clothes, the jewellery and the heavy perfume. If that was so, he would have been lusting for years after sluts and works or any rich woman. Which he had emptied his frustrations on; only lasting for days, but nothing more; some ended up killed and thrown on streets, others ended up in someplace without their organs.

He tried with maids, he would dress them up with wigs and all black, miserably trying to make a copy of upper moon 1, but it was not even close.

Muzan loved the challenge, the wit, the smart words and sarcasm that came out of that mouth, the crazy ideas, which came out of that enigmatic brain. The woman was a puzzle and a mystery, cold and confusing, making him inflamed with blue fires. She kept being on the top and winning, taking down every opponent until that Yoriichi guy came along. That man’s scar has been carved on Michikatsu’s existence and the damned burn is still marking her soul.

Muzan’s phone started ringing *Michikatsu?*

The man knitted his eyebrows, it was late and at this time she sleeps *this is weird. She never does a video call* Muzan accepted the call and was speechless: From his screen, he can see someone, a long-haired guy, kissing the naked neck of upper moon one, while she is breathing from her mouth, her body is slightly red and sweating, the hand that is on her shoulder moved lower and she started moaning with a sweet voice, which only can be hers; that someone stopped kissing her and showed his toothy smirk to the screen, then moved the camera to show her small room.

Muzan threw his phone to the floor and stormed from his office.

The woman wakes in the middle of the night, feeling so much pressure in her lower body-part, feels hot and sweaty, feeling her pussy on fire, it explodes like a volcano, wet sounds coming out from it. She got up, chest rising and falling rapidly, her legs opened and trembling, she hugged her knees to her chest and cupped her arduous pussy “OHhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm” The woman stood on her feet and went to turn on the lights, she saw the huge wet spot on the mattress and on her thighs. *Were I masturbating without me knowing???*

“Michikatsu! Open this door right now!” The loud scream made jump out from her skin. 

*Muzan? What does this man want at this hour?* the woman tried to walk on her trembling feet but hissed. He crotch was hyper sensible at the moment.

“What the hell do you want?” Michikatsu put her hand on the door, her voice sounded like that of an aroused female.

“Who the hell is inside with you?!” Muzan punched her door, making her back away. he sounded really angry.

Michikatsu looked around “No one is here, I am alone”

“Well, if that is so, open the door” Muzan’s had enough sex with women to know, that the way she talked and the tune of her voice was that of a lady in heat.

“Why would I do so, besides, at this time of the night, you entering my bedroom will be very suspicious and scandalous” Michikatsu wanted Muzan to go away, if he entered her room in her state, she might not be able to control him. She felt spent and without any fighting energy.

Muzan paid her no mind and started pushing the door with his body, breaking it and his clothes ripping off. Michikatu backed away from the door and ran to her bathroom to get a robe and put it on herself after the beast had broken her bedroom door “Where is he?! Show yourself!” Muzan kicked the chair of her desk; scanned the room, then went to the bathroom and scanned there too. Got out and went to the balcony, searching with his eyes for any out of place movement. He turned his head towards her, his sexually frustrated gaze fell on the sweaty lewd form of Michikatsu, the man hurried and grabbed her by the shoulders “Where is he?! Where did you hide him?!” shaking the moon.

He went to look under the bed and his hand touched the wet spot, Michikatsu gasped and closed her knees. She hummed unintentionally and more slick came out from her. Muzan peeled the mattress, giving it a deep sniff, closing his eyes. He opened them again and walked towards her “That smelled like you, but more intimate and musky. Explain upper moon one!” pushed her on the wall.

“My intimate life is none of your business, as long as it does not affect work-life” Michikatsu lifted one eyebrow, challenging him. Her hot breath tickling his lips. Muzan looked at her face, she looked like a sex goddess, all blushed and flushed, inviting and seducing “I will find him Michikatsu, cut his head off and gift it to you if this what it takes for me to be the only one getting inside of you” grabbing her chin and bringing close her face to him. her eyes were full of tears from the consequences of orgasm.

“Thick and hard waiting for you” touching her inner thigh, his hand felt wet. He brought his hand to his face, it is hers, these waters, tasting it and closing his eyes “Fuck” the man hissed. 

A slap made him fall to the ground “Get the hell out!”

Michikatsu manhandled him out of her room.

He stood up and walked away from her, sexual hunger eating him alive.

The woman hurriedly grabbed her purse; a voice alerting her to ran away and goes to that safe place; she wore some clothes in the bathroom and stormed from the mansion.

Akaza decided to patrol outside and was walking through the garden when he heard someone running to the garage. He ran fast towards the sound, thinking it was the murderer. He tried to grab them from their hair, but they were fast enough to slip. “Akaza it is me” her voice was soft and tired, so unlikely for upper moon 1

Unmistakably, the one who talked was Michikatsu “Where are going in the middle of the night?” Akaza asked.

“Anywhere away from this place” she answered while opening her car door and putting on her seatbelt. Her face was that of someone exhausted.

“Why, what had happened?”

“Muzan got sex-crazy and broke my door” Michikatsu could not keep it to herself anymore “He did not have his way with me though, and I am leaving until that man gets back to his senses” she added.

“Okay” Akaza knew that all he had to do was listening and answer something neutral. Michikatsu would handle the issue like she always does. If she asked for help, he would, indirectly.

“Inform of everything that happens, I will leave it to you” Michikatsu drove away.

Akaza sighed *Muzan’s infatuations with his employee are getting out of hand” the man went to surprise visit Kaigaku. Akaza smirked he might as well scare the hell out of him.  
The man wondered when Michikatsu will fall down and let Akaza take control and be luna superior número uno. 

Michikatsu opened the apartment door, locked it behind her and looked sadly at the place “Wish you were here, Yoriichi” she looked at the clock: 2 am in the morning.

Michikatsu threw her purse on the floor and ran to the bedroom; since her lover died, she did not change anything. In the first weeks, everything smelled like him, but now, the smell faded and only memories were left of him. A tear escaped her eye “Yoriichi, I miss you so much” she grabbed the covers and cried herself to sleep, hugging the pillow and calling out to Yoriichi. After some time, the woman felt that the pillow turned to a muscled body perfumed with Yoriichi’s musk. *If it is an illusion, then let me swim in it*

She snuggled more into his chest ”Yoriichi, Yoriichi, Yoriichi” she felt she was being hugged tighter.

“Yoriichi”

“Yoriichi”

The woman called and started falling in deep slumber.

“Yoriichi”

“Yoriichi”

“Michikatsu”

After a week of staying in his apartment, and only meeting her comrades during work, she came back. She was greeted by all the staff and her door fixed, now it has more locks on it.

She did not even look at Muzan who passed by her side.

She went straight to Kaigaku’s room to see how he was fairing and what he did during her absence. 

The boy did all that was asked of him *good*

Later that night, the woman entered her bedroom and looked at her bed *How the hell that happened?* remembering the divine feeling, blood flew to her intimate area and Michikatsu felt that she needed relief, she took some gel from her bathroom and put on some, teasing her inner lips, then opening and squeezing her clit, fingers scissoring her entrance and fucking herself with her fingers, rocking her hips. She could hear the wetness and feel it, she was unnaturally turned on. Her face red and her body sweating, she felt close “AHHHHH YORIICHIIIIIIIIII!” the woman came and collapsed on her bed. cum coming out of her like a fountain.

Suddenly, all the light in the mansion went off, every glass window exploded, all their cars too and the pool erupting and emptying from water. Alarms going off and on, waking everyone up. Horrified and alarmed. except for the satisfying upper moon one, who fell into a deep sleep, not minding the catastrophe she caused.

The next day everybody was grumpy; glass is everywhere and workers putting on new windows to the whole mansion! New cars arriving at the mansion. Other workers cleaning the pool and fixing the garden. Chaos. no one is sure what caused these happenings, but Muzan concluded the case as some kind of error. Inside one of the few rooms, which windows were fixed first: Gyutaruu and Daki were currently tasting the recipes the cooks had prepared for them, there was going to be a big event in the mansion and bosses of the underworld would come and discuss some matters “This one tastes fine, but it lacks species” Daki commented.

“Does any plate is good enough for you, sister?” Gyutaruu's words had a double meaning.

“Gyutaruu if we fail this, Muzan will have our heads” Daki took a napkin and whipped her mouth “My stomach cannot handle anymore eating, and my tongue feels like cat tongue from that over-spiced plate”

“Well, if you do not like anything, why do not you go and cook yourself?” Her brother challenged his lazy sister.

“You know I do not cook, I hate cooking and doing kitchen work” Daki pouted at her brother “You go and cook” His sister smiled mockingly at her brother “You know what? Please do not! Because you might poison all of them and their bodies will be on the ground lifeless” the woman gestured and lamented dramatically.

They laughed because that is how they enjoyed killing some policemen.

Daki’s phone vibrated “Oh a message!” she read it and smirked.

“What? A new boyfriend of yours?” her brother teased.

“Nope, something better” she showed the screen to her brother.

Muzan, Michikatsu, Douma and Akaza voices were loud enough to scare away the maids from cleaning the floor near the office. Muzan sat on his chair, someone was playing with the company investments, nothing to write home about, the same thing happened before and Douma was able to figure out a plan to get them out of trouble, but what made them go crazy, was that: the one who was doing so, disguised as a moon, a dead moon, in each security camera appeared a different moon, later, right in front of cameras he/she took off his mask, but there was no head, then his clothes, there was nobody. They have checked for many times if the camera was played with or something, but nothing.

Someone knocked on the door “Excuse me, but a card has been sent urgently today and it required Muzan-sama to open it immediately” a maid said, a little scared and voice hushed.

Michikatsu went to open the door; taking the card “Thank you very much, go to your work and have a nice day” the woman dismissed the maid with a normal tune.

“What is it?” Douma enthusiastically asked.

“It is an invitation,” Michikatsu said.

“For what and from whom?” Muzan demanded.

“Unknown, but the invitation is for us to go have a business lunch on a boat” Michikatsu answered.

“Maybe some new clients,” Akaza said.

“Maybe, and maybe some new sidekicks or business associates,” Muzan said and stood from his seat.

Which meant dismissed.

Later that day, upper moon one dragged the sleepy Kaigaku from his room, throwing him in her car like a potato bag. Kaigaku supported his chin on his palm “And why do I have to go?”

“Because you need to learn, not just from books and the internet” 

“Where have you been last week?” Kiagaku asked the young boy did not like Akaza replacing Michikatsu in tutoring him. Akaza is dry and has no patience at all.

“I took a break from the mansion,” The woman said.

“You mean you took a break from him” Kaigaku looked at her.

“Excuse me?” Michikatsu raised her eyebrow. 

“I know about you and Muzan” Michikatsu almost hit a biker.

“What?! Who told you, young man?!”

“Douma, let go of my ear” Michikatsu was able to drive and grab his at all at the same time. she pulled it more.

“Pleeeeeaaaaase” Kaigaku’s eyes started tearing.

“Good boy” the woman let go of his ear.

They stayed silent for a while.

“It is a good thing that you know now” 

Kiagaku looked at her “I do not think you are a cock teaser or a heater, just because so many men are after you” 

“Damn, Akaza has been tutoring you for so many times” Michikatsu tried to hide her smile.

Kaigaku looked at her trembling hands and said nothing.

Kaigaku closed his bedroom door and collapsed on his bed, recently, Michikatsu is doubling his homework and now she is taking him to traineeship too.

The teenager curled on himself, wishing for some hugs from certain someone.

When upper moon one recruited him, he was in an abandoned shelter, living from stealing and barely surviving. He saw her coming out from her car and decided to attack her, she looked like someone weak, she punched him on his stomach, making him fall to his knees. He thought that she would kill him because he heard a gun being prepared to fire. A booming voice came out of the gun, but Kaigaku felt no pain. When he looked up, he trailed to where the gun was pointed: an animal losing its life; a snake was about to strike him.

She looked down at him, her dark hair framing her pale face, pink lips and cold eyes looked at him. Kaigaku thought that he would be tortured to death by that scary woman. But she carried him easily to her car. He was a starved dog and weighted nothing, which was being carried like a precious child.

She drove him to a big mansion during the night and carried his almost dead figure to what seemed like her bedroom, her body heat was sipping through her clothes and to him. Kaigaku thought it was small for room inside this mansion; maybe she was only a low worker or a maid. The woman showered him, put on him some of her clothes, which smelt like her and took him to the kitchen. There was nobody around, everybody was asleep.

She took something from the big fridge and put it in the microwave. 5 minutes later, a hot steamy soup came out that smelled divine. She put it on a table and took a spoon out. Gesturing for the young boy to eat. Kaigaku attacked the plate, hunger is a terrible monster.

Then the woman returned him to her room and made him sleep on her bed, while she slept on the floor. Her bed was fresh, clean, smelt of a woman and warm like her. Kaigaku would have cried if he was not awfully dehydrated.

The next day she introduced him to the boss and other moons? “A hungry member will be grateful forever and be loyal if you feed him” her voice a lullaby.

He was shocked to hear the boss, Muzan, call her upper moon one. Everybody showed respect and fear to the woman.  
He kept living in her bedroom for a year, then she sent him to his own bedroom. His first night alone was cold and he felt lonely, missing her company. Until this day, he keeps looking at the ground hoping to find a presence sleeping on the floor and nursing him.

After living some time in the mansion, he knew that she is supposed to be cold and controlling. So showing affection is out of the question, but still, he craved a hug, a kiss from her. He did not know why.

She would take him to ice cream, shopping for clothes, which was a pain in the ass, took him to amusement parks, to the zoo and public cinemas. it is fine like this, but he wanted some physical closeness to her.

With time, Kaigaku learned that she liked simple life because she used to be a middle-class orphan who worked on her own, but she got famous and earned too much money, so she was “banished” to the spotlight and rich lifestyle. Douma told him that she still yearns for simplicity.

On a night event in the mansion, during the dark shadows of the night, and behind a tree, he saw her being hugged and kissed by some guy. 

Douma told him that men ran after like dogs, Muzan being the first and most hungry, so she sometimes cursed herself and hated her existence; Michikatsu told Akza and him on one of their drinking night, that she wished for a decent man to go after her, but as it seems, she does not deserve it. 

Kaigaku thought that maybe he was not the only one craving for hugs; he wished to be stronger and take over the whole world and maybe set her free from her curs. Kiagaku wanted to grow up fast and be a backup for her.

Speaking of the devil, Douma, as usual, was in bed with someone. Kaigaku made a noise that waked up upper moon 2 “I want to drive”

Douma blinked at him and smiled, spiky hair flying everywhere “sure”

Kaigaku is finally making some progress, in even moving the car to right and left, when Douma’s phone started ringing.   
It was upper moon one. 

Michikatsu called Douma “Put me on speaker you fuckface!”

Douma put her on speaker and raised the volume of his phone “I will skin you two alive if you do not stop the car and come to my office this instant!”

“Oh! Oh!, mother bear is angry, hahahaha” Doum tsked “Do not pull off, Kaigaku, keep driving, tihihihi”

Michikatsu heard Douma speaking. Gunfire was heard and the car stopped. Michikatsu coming towards them like a black storm. Douma and Kaigaku trying the get out of the car rapidly. Douma got out and was running away from the angry woman “Sorry hahahaha sorry” Michikatsu fired at his feet making him run more and jump, trip and fall on his back.

Kaigaku was cowering in his driver seat. Michikatsu turned her head and opened the car door, grabbing Kaigaku’s ear and pulling him out. Kiagaku grabbed her hand and closed his eyes “Ouch!, ow! ow!”

“I told you that I, myself, will teach how to drive, before going to driving school, but when you reach 18 years old!” she moved her hand up and down with each syllable.

“Where are you taking me?” Michikatsu let go of his ear and grabbed his wrist.

“To some ice cream you dumbass and I am choosing the flavours”

Kaigaku mouth twitched to a smile, but he tried to hide it.

Akaza and Michikatsu sighed deeply after they had finished their paperwork for the company. Head throbbing and buzzing with pain. Akaza opened the mini-fridge he has under his desk and opened two bottles “Akaza, have you found anything?” they would have to take the matters into their own hands, depending on the police would be big trouble.

“Nothing, they were killed with no clue, nothing on the cameras as usual,” they checked again, but both saw nothing. Both thought that if the two of them watched again, something might appear to only them.

“Would you believe if someone told you that we are being haunted?” Michikatsu taking a sip from her bottle.

“Of course not, nobody played with WIJI board or played those silly ghost games” Akaza laughed at Michikatsu's words, almost choking on his drink.

“Maybe it is the souls of all the women Douma seduced” Michikatsu now was the one to almost chock on her drink. Finishing it, she stood up. “Well I should be going”

“Going to breastfeed Kaigaku?” Akaza shut down his laptop.

“No, I am going to give Daki and her brother their nursing bottle” they waved goodbye to each other.

“How is the preparation going?” Michikatsu asked the two brothers.

“Excellent, your idea made them work harder and the food is actually good, better than last time” Daki answered.

“Good, Good” Michikatsu looked at the other woman, studying her.

“Daki, I think you should go visit Dr Tamayo, she is good and knows what she is doing” Michikatsu commented.

“Why?” Daki crossed her arms. if there was something Daki hated, was for people to tell her what to do.

“When was the last time you had your period young woman?” Michikatsu lifted an eyebrow.

Daki looked at her feet.

“That is what I thought. I informed Tamayo about everything, go and visit her today, before lunch” Michikatsu sipped some of her coffee.

Daki cursed her situation: when she was 18 years old, she started having problems with her period. At first, she thought that she was pregnant. The teenage girl was young and scared, had no idea who to talk too, so she went running to Michikatsu at 8 pm after crying all night long. Upper moon one put a jacket around Daki's shoulders, secretly took her to the garage and drove her to a gynaecologist. 

The teenage girl was happy when the doctor told her she was not with a babe. Then the doctor looked at Michikatsu; the gynaecologist told them that Daki is suffering from PCOS, making Michikatsu looks sadly at Daki. 

The treatment she received was good enough, but she needed to visit the doctor often; Michikatsu kept going with her until she was 20, then left her to go with a guard, now that she has grown. Daki then decided to just not go, which made things worse and auto medication is never a good idea.

When Michikatsu knew about it; Daki had 3 hours straight of Michikatsu explaining scientific facts about her syndrome.

Daki was not the only one who skipped a doctor’s appointment and got an earful because of it. The same thing happened to multiple staff members, all the lower moons and her brother, Gyutaruu. Kaigaku was the unfortunate of them all, who inhabited the mansion. Michikatsu kept a close eye on him all the time.

“Daki, shave and go at 11 am” Michikatsu left the room.

Daki flushed * How did she even know?*

The woman was in her room reading a romantic novel. Finishing it, she felt empty and bored.

Michikatsu called Kiagaku “I want you in my room in 5 minutes, bring your school back” and hanged. Leaving the teenager freaking silently.

When kaigaku was heading to her bedroom, she had her door open and she was waiting for him, arms crossed. Not a second after he came inside, he saw that her bed was full of papers and a small PC turned on and opened on a page full of letters. “Kaigaku I want you to do those exercises, then the quiz, later do a scientific opinion on those articles. Understood?”

The boy leafs through everything “Ugh, but this too much, It would take me all day long!” the young boy whined.

“Well, if you leave this room I will double the tasks” Michikatsu simply said.

Kiagaku tsked and started his laptop.

She left the boy to his chores and went to her dancing room, which Muzan gifted to her and sometimes he would come to watch her dance. She did not mind his hungry stares; she was used to it, as long as the man does not act up.

The studio had a pole for her to dance, a closet full of clothes for her belly dance, high heels and dresses for other ethnical dances.

But she was not here to dance.

Michikatsu took her Katana out of the closet and started her recorded classes on her PC, which she ordered.

The Iai was not her idea, but the martial art Yoriichi liked to practice.

Michikatsu made a wrong turn and slipped on her foot, falling *Yoriichi, I wish to be slayed by you, as my ending* she felt as someone was laying on her; she loved the weight and stayed like that for a while.

When the woman got back to her room, the teenager was slumbering, curling in her bed; Michikatsu laid back Kaigaku on his back and covered him, she took his laptop and saved his tasks, when she was about to close the internet window, she saw a blue one with so many Xs *You filthy bastard, you are only 15!* 

Michikatsu felt a sudden sadness *Why am I feeling like this?* Michikatsu touched her belly and went to set on her desk and do some work, the best way to deal with sadness is to work harder and improve herself * I am sooo going to double his tasks* the woman narrowed her eyes and wriggled her head.

Michikatsu blinked her eyes open; she was in her bed, next to someone, and hugging that someone to her chest. The black-haired boy kept on sleeping soundly *How the hell did I end up here?* Michikatsu closed her heavy eyes and got back to sleep. 

Kaigaku heard birds cheep and chirp. Someone was caressing and petting his head, he was being hugged, and he himself hugged that body as well, legs tangling. The boy opened his eyes to see the juncture of her neck, the boy snuggled closer and closed his eyes. Hugging Michikatsu tighter and taking hold of her hair.

Michikatsu hugged him back, but moved her hand to pull his ear “I saw what you were watching last night”

Kaigaku flashed his eyes open, from the tone of her voice, he can be clued in what she meant. He hugged her more to snuggled more from embarrassment. She did not say anything else and did not push further the topic, for it was natural for his age “as long as you do not get deprived and act up, on it, I do not care”.

Both closed their eyes and slept more.

Michikatsu suggested for them to drive their cars to where they were invited to the boat, in separated cars, of course, for safety.

Douma is driving, Kaigaku in the middle Akaza and Michikatsu on the sides, nobody wanted to sit in the front seat. the rest took a different ride. “This is what it feels like to be inside women’s boobs when she runs” Douma would speed then stops suddenly, goes to one side then another, blocking the way for the other cars. ”Is not that right Michi hahahahahaha”

“And you actually wanted to learn how to drive from him?!” Michikatsu glared at Kaigaku.

“And why am I the one getting an earful?”

“Do not talk back to me young boy” Michikatsu pulled his ear.

“We will be fine if I smashed his head and drove us to the side, ditch his body on the road and I drive instead”

“I will not allow such things Akaza” 

“Why not? I can be strong enough for both rankings”

“Akaza, he is useful, so no”

“I hope he is, after this, we all will be needing blood transfusion”

“I do not think so” Kaigaku said.

“Oh please share with us your thoughts” Michikatsu pulled his ear again.

“Because his blood type is AB+ and none of us is AB+”

“Who told you that?” Michikatsu asked.

“Michikatsu stop asking him that question, it is always the same devil,” Akaza said.

“Douma! stop saying unnecessary stuff to him” Michikatsu glared at upper moon 2.

Douma saw Gyutaruu driving and went with the car to crash him a little from the side. “What the hell is that psyco is doing?” Muzan mumbled.

Gyutaruu speed a little to get away from the mad man, Douma did the same and started chasing his boss’s car and hitting the back of the car and beeping.

Akaza wanted to grab the driver with both hands to chock him to death, but Michikatsu tried to keep him in place.

“How does it feel to be squeezed in a woman’s breasts? Eh Kaigaku?” Douma teased the teenager.

Michikatsu glared at Douma and looked under; Kaigaku had his eyes closed and her breasts dangling on blushing boy.

“He is asking you, because no woman with a good brain would accept to mount him” Akaza glared at Douma.

“When you search for women, Kaigaku, do not be picky and only search for a body like the one Michi has or Daki, for a good fuck, it is about the experience my boy. And women would fuck more guys like Akaza hihihihihi, so train your body like him, though if you want to persuade, you can always come to me”

Akaza and Michikatsu pulled his hair and slapped his face from the sides, making his ears buzz.

“Do you know how to have sex Kai?” upper moon 2 asked and hit more the back of his boss's car.

“Akaza smash his head and I will drink his blood!” Michikatsu ordered.

“Yes I do, I actually did” Azaka, who was about to have his fun, was stopped because he was pushed by Kaigaku’s body.

“What did you just say?” Michikatsu was towering the teenage boy.

Kaigaku grabbed Akaza’s shirt “I am not innocent”

Akaza whistled.

Michikatsu was silent. 

“Douma! you knew about this, did you not?” Michikatsu's voice even scared upper moon 2.

“Yes, I was the one who gifted him some condoms “

“I am so glad I am in this car, they seem to be having a big argument in there,” Daki said and Gyokko hummed in agreement.

Muzan looked, to see Michikatsu and Akaza moving their lips fast, Douma is laughing and Kaigaku blushing.

Both drivers drove their cars to unfortunateness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can say that Muzan is a quadragenarian.
> 
> lower moons are vicenarian.
> 
> and upper moons are tricenarian. Michikatsu being the youngest. she is 30
> 
> so Kaigaku is the only one who is a denarian.
> 
> Recruitment is mostly based on experiences and not age. although, the older you are the more experience you retain. unless life has been hard on you enough to be young to achieve high status.
> 
> as for the hights: lower moons are between 160 and 150 cm, except for Kyogai and Rokuro, they are 175 cm.   
> upper moons: Michikatsu is 170 cm, Douma is 180 cm, Akaza is 185 cm, the rest are 160 cm.
> 
> As for Muzan he is 165 cm.
> 
> Yoriichi on the other hand is was 32 when he died and 187cm. 
> 
> Tamayo is 28 years old and 160 cm. 
> 
> the cooks and chefs are in their 60 to 75 years old, while maids and workers are between 18 years old and 40.


	4. Floating revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine is horrible, but what is worse is the exams that come after.

Weird. Just weird.

Muzan does not seem in a good mood at all, he seems like he is about to strangle someone to death and dance on the body.

Indeed, because the upper moons and their boss were not the only ones who got invited; Muzan’s wife and his daughter came too. Along with a surprise. A man who looked like a bodyguard, but everyone knows better. It is the paramour of the lady of the house.

Michikatsu is conflicted, there will be two possibilities: one: Muzan going all frustrated from what his wife is doing. Go crazier and sexually charged, then searching for upper moon one and trying something with her. Two: he might restrain himself and not follow what his dick wants, due to having others with them.

Muzan is a dirty man and he would hit on her anyway, so she would stick with someone all the way into the journey.

They parked the cars a little away from where the shore. They walked like ducks: Muzan and his family in the first line, followed by the /bodyguard/, then Douma and Akaza, after the siblings and Gyukko and finally, Michikatsu and Kaigaku.

“I still cannot believe I am the last one to know about you losing your innocent” The woman glared at Kaigaku, who said nothing and only looking at the ground “Even the little girl knows!” the last one was said so loud, everyone looked back, Michikatsu lifted her left eyebrow, challenging.

“Douma, this is your entire fault” Gyukko blamed.

“Do you think she would cause a tsunami while we are on the boat?” Douma asked him.

“If I were you I would keep quiet and stay away from her” Akaza commented.

“But I did nothing wrong and she knows it” Douma looked back again and smiled at the glaring woman.

“We might actually enjoy our day, now that Michikatsu is busy with Kaigaku and furious at Douma” Daki told her brother enthusiastically.

“You really think so? She multitasks” Gyutaruu answered his sister in a hushed tone.

“Walk faster you sluggish snails!” Michikatsu roared from behind, making everyone snap and hurry.

Arriving at the shore, there was absolutely no one waiting, not a butler, not a car, not an animal, nor a waiter, neither a worker, nobody. And the only thing that existed and indicated them that they were not trolled, was the huge ship that waited on the shore and the only transportation that existed there.

“Were we not supposed to meet on a boat?” Muzan questioned.

“Yes, that was what the letter said” Michikatsu answered.

“Maybe they changed planes or something,” Kaigaku said. Muzan paid him no mind, but Michikatsu looked at him *he is growing fast, too fast* and sadness took over her again. She squeezed her hand that is grabbing his *When did I start holding his hand?* upper moon one touched her belly and rubbed it gently.

“I found a letter hanged on the entrance, it says: We figured out that a boat is not honourable enough, please come in, we are waiting inside” Douma informed and put his hand on her shoulder, snipping upper moon one from her numb state and gesturing with his eyes to the siblings.

Daki and Gyutaruu eyes were fixated on the two hands connected together. Douma found the two: almost dying during one snowy night, sent them to some hospital, saving their lives. The day that followed, Michikatsu went to do some examinations, heard some commotion coming from a nearby room. Apparently, a doctor tried to rape a young lady; her brother strangled him while she stabbed him with every sharp item she could find. While the nurse was vomiting from the poison the sibling forced her to consume. Michikatsu upon witnessing such acts decided to recruit them. She entered the room full of blood, grabbed the girl’s hand and pulled “Come with me” Michikatsu smiled at Daki; Douma, surprisingly, was waiting outside with a minivan. The police came and both upper moons hid the siblings behind them and pushed them to the black van. While such the police were looking for suspects, Michikatsu grabbed the connected hands of the two siblings and squeezed to assure them that everything will be fine, as long as they stay quiet.

What upper moon one did know that both Douma and her, were the only adults, who touched Daki and Gyutaruu physically and not hurting them or have a malice intentions. Douma kept watch on them and did not respect personal space at all. While Michikatsu only showed a very little amount of affection, emotionally and with words.

It is only natural to get attached to someone who takes care of you if you were not showed any kind affection in your youth.

Michikatsu let go of Kaigaku and went to the entrance “It seems empty and I hear no noise coming, are you sure you read the letter right?”

“Of course I did, but maybe because the ship is huge we cannot hear anything; they also mentioned that nobody was outside because they are working inside,” Douma said walking to her after he had slapped Kaigaku on his nape.

“We are going inside” Muzan ordered, carried his child and gestured with his head to his wife to walk before him, then glared at the bodyguard. When the funny love triangle entered with the involved child; Douma whistled “I hope to see some drama” he looked at Michikatsu.

“And I hope you get lost in this ship and never come back alive,” Akaza told Douma and followed the bodyguard.

Michikatsu sighed and stood on the side, waiting for the rest to come in. Gyokku followed Akaza and Douma accompanied the siblings. Kaigaku turned on his heels, trying to sneak out, but Michikatsu grabbed his ear “Ow, I will get pointy ears from so much pulling” the teenager whined.

When Michikatsu pushed Kiagaku gently to enter, she looked back feeling as if someone is smirking behind her, celebrating silently something. She felt as if a lock of hair were removed from her face and her neck. The woman shivered.

Upon entering the ship, they found it empty “Maybe they are in the kitchen preparing for lunch, we did come quite early” Akaza looked at Michikatsu, who made them come at 9 am. They arrived at the dining hall and found an open buffet of breakfast.

“Let us set and eat for now” Muzan commented, more to his wife than his employees.

Muzan sat on a table with his family; the bodyguard took a plate and disappeared. While the rest sat on a round big table, eating quietly.

“Maybe we can rest in one of the rooms,” Douma said.

“We can?” Gyokku asked.

“Yes, they mentioned to be as comfortable as possible too” Douma answered.

“Is there anything left we do not know?” Akaza finished his juice glass.

“I do not remember more anyway, so no” Douma steeled a cherry tomato from Akaza’s plate.

“We sleep in the same room?” Michikatsu slapped Kaigaku’s hand, which was taking more bacon from Gyutaruu’s plate.

“No, we are sleeping in rooms that are next to each other, not together please” Gyokku commented.

“When will our acquaintances arrive?” Daki asked.

“They will arrive at lunchtime, so for now, we can enjoy our time” Douma answered.

“Well, we will do that till lunchtime arrives,” Michikatsu said.

Michikatsu went to her room, feeling dizzy and tired. She had no idea how she arrived at the room, the door opened on its own * sea wind is magical, is it not?* closing her eyes, she blindly went to the bed with opened covers and laid back. She felt someone brush her hair and caress her scalp. While Daki went to another room to fix her hair, which got all bushy from humidity; her brother needed to go to the bathroom too, because he was having seasickness. Akaza left Kaigaku to Douma to roam around, while Gyukko went outside for fresh air, who saw that Muzan’s daughter was playing with the paramour.

When Akaza passed from a big door, he heard Muzan having a loud fight with his wife. Akaza walked faster *not my business* searching for Michikatsu. He had a very bad feeling about this trip and wanted to tell someone about it.

When he arrived at upper moon one’s door, he saw a long shadow coming out of it, he hurried inside to see Michikatsu pinching the bridge of her nose “Did you see that?”

“I did, we have to follow it!” Michikatsu got outside of the room and they followed the shadowy figure.

“What the hell is that?” the shadowy figure flashed them a toothy smile and goosebumps covered them both. The air around them felt cold.

“H-how much did I sleep? What time is it?” Michikatsu asked.

“It is 2 pm” Akaza something passes him, he looked back and saw Muzan’s child standing there, although the little girl’s eyes are completely black.

Akaza tapped the woman on the shoulder, catching her attention and making her turn around. The looked at each other and then back at the child. They walked slowly at her. The child splashed them a very wide creepy smile and turned on her heel, running the other way and away from them.

The two ran after her. 

The corridor seemed endless and started freezing; they arrived at the ending of the tunnel, which led to nothing, only a freezing wall. They looked at each other.

When Michikatsu heard a scream she felt her heart shatters “it is Kaigaku!” They ran back from where they came; they heard an explosion from behind them, turning their heads back, they saw flames coming after them, and a face.

“Run faster!” Akaza snaped and they pushed their legs to the limit. Arriving at a hall full of dolls, which had a sinister smile and no eyeballs. All the dolls’ neck started turning towards them. 

“let us jump to the balcony” Akaza suggested. Michikatsu nodded and they ran towards the balcony, looking back to see if the dolls are moving or attacking. 

There was nothing. The room empty and it starts freezing again.

Seeing a bloodied body, Michikatsu jumped without thought, followed by Akaza. They landed on their feet and almost broke their bones “Open your eyes, it is Gyukko” Akaza assured her.

“Is our murderer here too?” Michikatsu felt hopeless *How did I not see this coming? I did not even think about the possibility*

“The poor guy’s body is split open and his organs are all over the place” Akaza informed.

Michikatsu stood up and looked around” did this ship sail away from the shore?” she asked.

Akaza knotted his eyebrows and went to the edge to look “ How? Before finding you we were still near the shore” he looked back at her.

She went to the edge to look around “I cannot see any near land” 

“We can swim to the shore” Akaza suggested. And as an answer, a clan of sharks started jumping in and out of the waters. Both upper moons backed away.

“Do we have enough bullets to kill them?” Michikatsu asked. Akaza knows the animal world better than her.

“I do not think simple bullets can kill a big white shark, maybe some, but we are surrounded by them, look” Michikatsu looked around the boat. Indeed there were like a thousand shark swimming.

When they turned back to attend to the body, they found nothing.

“It disappeared! Fuck!”

“Let us search for the others, Akaza”

When they entered the ship from the pool area, they hear a strong thunder, rain falling down rapidly and suddenly. The sea moved the boat violently.

“Contact the others” Michikatsu took her cellphone; Akaza did the same. But their phones just shut down and had no signal on.

“Great, just great” Akaza commented.

“We will have to search for the rest personally” 

“Let us hope we do not find new bodies” the two opened the pool door and found a chopped arm. Michikatsu’s heart started hammering again; she felt as if someone tried to hug her but she shook her body and circled her shoulders. It is not time for hallucinations.

“It belongs to Muzan’s wife” Akaza turned his head to meet the shock on Michikatsu’s face.

“How did you know?” 

“This white gold bracelet belongs to her, she was wearing it before, I noticed it when we were eating” Akaza gestured to the wrist.

“Let us continue walking” Akaza tapped Michikatsu’s shoulder, the woman is pale. 

They kept walking and in each door they open to suspect, they would find a part of the woman’s body ” I do not think there is any pat left of her body, unless what we are dealing with took out her organs and spread them in other rooms” Akaza closed the door that had her lifeless head, eyes wide open and white.

“What we are dealing with?” Michikatsu looked at Akaza.

“After I have witnessed and experienced all of this, I do not think we are dealing with something normal" 

They only stared at each other; both of them were the least to believe in such stupidities, unlike the siblings and some of the lower moons, but what is happening is unnatural. “MOM!” a booming voice called.

“It is the little girl!” Michikatsu put her hand on her stomach and ran towards the source of the voice. When both of them arrived at a door, opened it and found the body laid on the ground of a circular empty hall. They ran towards the small body and found it lifeless.

Michikatsu touched her belly again and some tears pooled in her eyes. Akaza closed the girl’s eyes, took his shirt and wrapped the body gently. When he tried to carry her, the body got lifted on its own and disappeared in thin air.

Both upper moons fell down on their lower back, looked at each other, back at where the little body disappeared then at each other again. 

The ground under them opened and they fell down to another circular hall, but this time they were not the only ones in the room, Douma, the siblings, Muzan and Kaigaku were there too. On alert or something. So much on the alert, they jumped out from their skin when Michikatsu and Akaza fell down from nowhere. 

Both parties did not even have time to look at each other, because the lights turned out, except for a dim one. the air got cold and an awful smell filled the atmosphere, like burned flesh. The shadow of Douma started walking slowly to Muzan’s shadow, the two shadows disappeared and manifested right in front of Daki.

Michikatsu got up and ran towards the shadow, but she was pushed away by some force. “Fire at those shadowy things!” Michikatsu ordered and everyone tried to shoot, but no bullets came out. 

Akaza has had enough and decided to take matters into his own hands “Fuck this shit!” he ran after a shadow and punched it, except his hand did not hit a solid body, it went through the dark thing. He tried to retrieve his hand, but it got stuck. The black humanoid slips past him and make him lose consciousness.

“Fuck, Akaza!” Douma runs to him and examines the body “He is breathing”

Michikatsu nodded and notices that Muzan’s shadow is heading towards the man, so she runs to knock her boss down. She almost fell on top of him, except something pushed her to the other side violently and makes her hit the wall. Michikatsu feels her head spinning.

She expected Muzan to get attacked again, but the lights turned on again.

“Douma take Akaza to a room” Muzan ordered him. Douma carried his fellow and went searching for a near bedroom.

Daki and her brother were shaking in the corner; Kaigaku came to give Michikatsu a hand, but she ignored him and stood on her own” I have bad news” the woman announced “we found Gyukko’s body near the pool, we have no idea where is it now, it just disappeared, when our backs were turned” she went to check on the siblings, who mumbled “fine” and stood up on shaking legs.

“We are sailing in the middle of nowhere and sharks are surrounding us for an unknown reason” now Michikatsu went to her boss side, massaging her left shoulder, where she hit the wall.

“I-i-I s-saw the bodyguard j-jump ffffrom the edge of the ship” Kaigaku looked at upper moon one “I I I tttried to hhhelp him, but something grabbed mmme and made fell here, she-similar to what happened to you” 

Muzan and Michikatsu looked at each other “ There is no saving boats, no signal to call for help and no one except us on this ship” Michikatsu looked at him.

“We did not see this coming, a trap” Muzan let go of a breath he had no idea he was holding.

“Your wife and your daughter are no longer with us,” She told him slowly. Muzan looked at her for very long minutes. From her gaze, he understood the meaning. She would hide some of the unnecessary details. It is not the appropriate moment.

“And the bodies?” Muzan finally spoke.

“Nowhere to be found too” she answered quietly.

The man nodded.

Douma got back and the thunderstorm, seemingly, has ended.

Everybody took a seat and tried to calm his nervous; no one could say a word or create a full sentence after what had happened. Except for Kaigaku, whose stomach interrupted the silence and announced the hunger out loud. 

Michikatsu stood “Come with me” and Kaigaku followed her like a puppy, happy to leave the tensioned atmosphere. Douma followed them too.

Michikatsu heard someone says “in here” on her right and opened the door cautiously, to reveal a huge kitchen. The lights on the ship were all on and the large windows allowed the sunshine to enter. Kaigaku’s stomach rumbled more.

Michikatsu opened the fridge and the small closets to find that indeed there was food. She made a quick sandwich for the teenage boy and processed to cook something quick for the rest.

“You are so lucky. Once I got hungry and my tummy protested she slapped me instead of having some compassion” Douma elbowed Kaigaku.

The teenage boy was not paying any attention to what the psyco is saying, because Kaigaku is having a déjà vu. 

Kaigaku watched how her hands are carefully working on food and he walked to her, closer, wanting to grab her hair or her clothes, but she stopped him with giving his opened hand his sandwich.

“We are being haunted” Kaigaku swallowed a bite.

“Really? How is that so Kai?” Douma asked playfully.

“The shadowy thing, the killing, the scaring and the weird smell is an indication to hauntings” Kaigaku answered.

“Oh?” Douma chuckled “And how did you know all of that?” Douma got close to take a bite from what Kaigaku is having.

“Movies, books, internet videos,” Kaigaku said.

“Are you not supposed to watch porn instead?” Douma smirked at the boy.

Kaigaku paid him no mind “We are being haunted by a demon if what I watched is true, ghosts and other entities do not harm and kill so violently and they do not have enough power to manifest and do so many things” he just simply stated.

“What about witches?” Douma played along.

“Witches mostly would want children as a sacrifice, but not adults too. Only male children” the teenage boy continued speaking.

“Then you should be next, right?” Douma tapped his finger on his lower lip. The man saw something get past him. a knife was hanged on the wall near him and it almost stricks him. Upper moon one had thrown a kitchen knife his way. 

Douma laughs, but he is thrown another knife “Hey! Michi, do not kill me, that is the demon’s job” he touched his forehead and could sense a small cut.

“I did not throw that” Michikatsu looked at him with a knot between her eyebrows.

Before Douma could ask, his hair was pulled and he was pinned on the wall. 

Michikatsu stops and hears the moonlight sonata playing again, the music coming from everywhere. The kitchen door shuts violently, making Kaigaku drop his sandwich. Douma is then dragged to the other side of the kitchen. 

A loud roar is heard and all the glass in the kitchen broke with some pans falling down. Michikatsu goes after her comrade and catches him by his ankle. That is when Douma falls on Michikatsu.

The woman hears the teenager scream and both upper moons see how Kaigaku is dragged by an unseen force and out of the kitchen. The door opening and closing on its own. The two got up as fast as they could, opened the door and followed the scream of the teenage boy. They arrive at a closed-door and Kaigaku is banging and trying to open the door. When he suddenly hears a cricking, the boy turns his head and sees a dark figure standing there. He tried to call out or scream, but could not.

Michikatsu looked from the small space between the floor and the lower part of the door and saw Kaigaku’s feet, along with another set of foot. 

The woman panicked and tried to open the door with every way possible; Douma saw that she is getting desperate and tried to push the door with his body. Michikatsu decided to do the same, forgetting about her injury, when she used her body weight to push, making her injury worse, the door opened on its own, making upper moon two falls on the ground.

Kaigaku ran to hug Michikatsu, who hugged him back “There is someone in here,” the body said in a trembling voice. Douma got up and scanned the room with his eyes, but found nothing.

Next, they heard a scream coming from where the others are staying “That is Daki’s scream!” Douma got out of the room and ran towards the hall, followed by upper moon one and Kaigaku.

While they were running, a suicide robe got lowered and caught Douma’s neck, pulling upwards and chocking the guy; Michikatsu took a small dagger she always carries” take this Kia, try to cut the robe” she gave the knife to the boy and lift him on her shoulder so he could reach the robe. 

When he was about to cut it, the robe suddenly disappeared. Making all three of them fall. 

Gyutarruu screamed and they were brought back from their shock.

When they arrived at the hall, Muzan was trying to fight a shadowy figure, which was chocking him to death, while the siblings laid on the floor with their eyes wide opened. The shadowy figure let go of Muzan and disappeared, but it kicked the man on the crotch before doing so.

Michikatsu and Douma went to suspect the sibling bodies to find them lifeless “What had happened?” Douma asked the man.

“Those shadowy figures went throw them as they did to Akaza, they screamed and fell down” Muzan simply said.

Suddenly the music stops” Agh, thank God that spooky piano symphony stopped” Muzan said. He went to look from the window and saw that the ship is sailing back to shore.  
He heard the three upper moons gasp loudly when he looked back his eyes widened. The two bodies of Daki and Gyutaruu disappeared, too.

They all said nothing, and decided to go and rest in someplace, Douma would go with Muzan, Kaigaku and Michikatsu would go to where Akaza is having a coma.

Michikatsu’s heart is hammering again, she did not want to find a dead body inside of that room, but when she entered, Akaza is still the way he was left there, breathing and alive.

The woman opened the covers of the bedroom of the bed next to Akaza. Without mentioning another word, Michikatsu hugged Kaigaku to her and tried to close her eyes. The teenager could feel her shaking, but relaxing after a while, sleeping. Kaigaku wanted to touch her hair again, the long locks were tangled a little, but the hair is still soft. While he was doing so, he heard the bedroom door open again, then close. Kaigaku closed his eyes shut and tried to shake himself, but he could not, he tried to speak, to wake up upper moon one, but nothing. So he just closed his eyes, sweating.

He felt a cold hand grab him in between Michikatsu’s hair and guides it to her left shoulder, making Kaigaku’s hand, circling it, the woman sighed in pain first, but then sighed again, as if more comfortable. Kaigaku let his tears fell and slept.

A picture was slipped from under the door, the same picture as before, except for six more people’s faces burnt.


	5. Dice

Michikatsu’s legs cannot hold her anymore, so she falls down and collapse on her butt, breathing in and out, deep and long, attempting to calm her nerves *I am upper moon one, I cannot lose it now, I must be strong for me and for everyone else* a tear comes down from her eye *too much, this is too much* she feels her chest heavy and her throat hurts * wish I had a mother to call and tell her about what is happening to me* her room feels so cold at the moment; she hugs her knees to her chest and covers her face *Kaigaku cannot hear me crying, hold yourself Michikatsu, keep it quiet*

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....................................................................................................  
When they got back, the mansion was in an emotional devastating state: When they got back from the ungodly trip on the big boat their cars disappeared, vanished and there were no tracks of wheels at all or any sign for destroyed car, so they had to use taxis because nobody from the company nor the mansion answered their calls, not even the reception.

The way to the mansion was silence and excruciating, deadly cold and not comfortable at all; they took different car-rides. Muzan in one while the rest took another one. Nobody commented anything, nobody said anything, and they did not even look at each other directly.

When they arrived at the mansion, it was empty from plants and trees! 

Like someone came with a helicopter and spread some venom and made the garden looks like a burned amazons. The pool was emptied of water and had black and dark-greenish spots and insects crawling inside, the smell was horrible, Kaigaku threw up everything in his stomach when he saw the disgusting sight, while the rest controlled their body reactions, although their faces and how their nose wrinkled told another story.

But who could such a thing in only 24h? They tried to scan around the mansion cautiously, looking for any signs or proof to lead them to the people who are targeting them, but they found nothing.

When they got inside the mansion it was empty, there was so little to nothing for furniture, the light-balls were broken, leaving the mansion dark, but the glass was nowhere to be seen though. 

But the craziest thing was that there was not a single worker inside, no one, nobody, not a single soul. No sign of someone being hostage or someone that got killed somewhere in the mansion. 

Everyone tried to call the workers but no one responded; they went to the kitchens to see if there is anybody or a dead body, but they found nothing.

Michikatsu caught an aeroplane paper that said: Thank you for everything.

On the back of the paper, there was something else written: All dismissed.

They finally looked at each other “Someone fired them” Muzan said, “Someone wants us to be as alone as possible, even in our own home” when Muzan finished his sentences the main door shut close and all the windows and small doors got some metal morphed into a protector, sealing them inside.

Everyone’s eyes opened as wide as a plate “Search for any place to try and get out!” Muzan roared the order and every upper moon sprang into action, searching for a way out, moving and running fast, some humanoid shadows appeared to each one of them for a split second, laughing at them.

When they got back to the same spot they started their journey on the search for their way out“Even the hidden passages are sealed or they do not even open” Akaza informed.  
They looked at each other “Well, everybody, go to their bedroom until we figure this out” Muzan said and went to his room.

The upper moons looked at their boss’s retreating from a little stunned “Is he okay? I thought he would make a way out with his own teeth if he has to” Douma commented.

“Maybe the loss of his family caused him to be like this?” Kaigaku commented; nobody said anything else and each one looked down.

“What shall we do now?” Douma asked.

“Rest in our rooms until we figure something out,” Akaza said and went to his room. Douma followed him and Kaigaku looked at Michikatsu with a look that seemed as pleading.

Michikatsu took the picture out of her pocket and looked at the picture again, now very few are left to be killed and she cannot take it any more *Not here, alone* She walked to her bedroom and opened her door, she sighed after seeing that her bedroom was intact, finally, she collapsed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….............................................................................................

Someone touched her head, she snapped and got up, pointing her gun at the person who touched her; Kaigaku held his hand in the air “It is me” his hands started shaking.  
*Oh right, I grabbed his wrist and took him with me* the woman got back to her stoic expression “From now on, you will be sleeping here” she crossed her arms and looked at him.

Kaigaku blushed a little and nodded, he wanted to ask her to come and stay with him, because his bedroom is bigger, but he was afraid that she would scold his childish ass, but now that the two were on the same page, the teenager felt relieved.

Time passed very slowly, 1 hour felt like a decade and lasted more than what it is naturally possible, unhuman.

Muzan went to the shower and stripped from his clothes *Now that bitch is gone and that annoying child is no longer here, maybe my Michi would finally surrender her body to me* the man smirked to himself and showered thinking about ways he could do upper moon one when suddenly very hot water started coming out of the shower and caused the man light burns on his flesh, especially the delicate places “Damn it! Fuck!” Muzan stepped outside annoyed and bothered from the heat. The man was too into his burns he did not notice that the water stopped on itself.

Douma finished his shower and stepped out and to his room *Maybe I could find some ice-cream in this house* upper moon 2 wore his clothes and went out to the kitchens.

Akaza has both hands grabbing the sink with his head low, the man was stressed and was rethinking about everything that happened *When did it all start?* he asked himself * They got themselves inside, How?* he looked at his white clean sink, except for some hair from his shaving, then he closed his eyes *only staff can come and go without any problem* Akaza tried to think about any suspicious act from any staff they had, but his head had no bad memory of anyone, but some new face flashed in his thoughts *that new doctor Michikatsu brought; Tamayo was her name?* he opened his eyes again *there is some logic, the happenings and her arrival occurred at the same time* he tried to conjure some thoughts *When we discovered the body of Enmu, she was not in the mansion and she was not present on any of the rest of the deaths* he knotted his eyes *she is the one responsible for the scientific investigation too* Akaza lifted his head and looked at the mirror * but Michikatsu is the one who hired her, there is no way upper moon one would hire someone if she sees any suspicious aspect, I trust that* Akaza could not think more about the matter because a shadow was being morphed into a humanoid shape besides him, the man looked behind him, but there was nobody.

While Kaigaku was sleeping soundly on her bed, the woman was looking at the mirror, at herself, at her face *I am getting black holes around my eyes, I look like a drug addict* she thought to herself *if I stay alive after this, maybe I will need some pills to make me be able to sleep at night* She washed her face and was putting on some cream when she started noticing something weird in the mirror, there was a fog-like-figure beside her!

Her heart started racing and she looked behind her finding nothing. She looked back at the mirror again and could still see the fog figure, humanoid. She kept looking at it while knitting her eyebrows. The humanoid fog figure started taking a better sharper shape and colours. 

“Akaza?” 

“Michikatsu?” 

Both upper moons looked at each other astonished and a little horrified “What are you doing in my mirror?!” Michikatsu was stunned “When did you get here?! How long have you been here?! Is anyone else with us?!”

“Relax, I saw you when you saw me and as it seems we are the only ones……..ammm…….. connecting like this” he did not blame her for her overreacting and ridiculous questions, their state was something that would make someone go insane, then there is the fact that Michikatsu used to get spied on by Muzan. The woman got traumatized.

She sighed “What is happening?” she crossed her arms, although her hands indicated a little nervousness, although she could mask her fears for no one to see, not even her fellows moons.

*Strong woman, she can hold her ground, but for how long I wonder?* Akaza studied her features *this is the strength of upper moon one, remarkable I expected nothing less* Akaza scratched his head “I think this is paranormal video call” 

When Akaza said so, both started laughing sadly.

“Why is this happening?” she asked him.

“Maybe we are special” He suggested and wriggled his eyebrows.

“In special as if the most ones to experience paranormal bullshit and go insane eventually?” She gave him a sarcastic smile.

They laughed again and looked at each other “Things are getting crazier by each day that passes” Akaza said something.

“Yeah” Michikatsu answered him.

They stood there for an awkward moment and just stared everywhere except where the other was standing “Well, amm. I will be going now if anything happens……………ah maybe try and speak……. to me by………..ah am……… th th the mirror?” Akaza blinked at upper moon one.

“Okay, you too,” she said awkwardly “Bye” Michikatsu tried to back away and upper moon three disappeared. The woman wanted to make sure that he was gone “Akaza? Are you there?” she asked and Akaza appeared again.

“Yes, Michikatsu?” he was standing where he was.

“Nothing, I was trying to figure this craziness out” the woman counted to twenty “Goodbye,” she said so and he disappeared.

She backed away “Are you there?” she asked, but no one answered her this time*Okay, so it is when I call his name I conjure him or something* she thought the whole thing through *And when I say goodbye it is when he goes away* she went to sit on the toilet seat and put her head between her knees and her hands cupping her head.  
The woman felt as if someone hugged her from behind and engulfed her with their warmness. She did not panic nor gasp, she got used to it and she actually needed someone to hug her at that moment. 

Douma scrolled through his pictures gallery, looking at Daki and Gyutaruu’s photos:

The one where Daki and Gyutaruu posed together for the paparazzi, so Douma took his chance and took one of his own, Daki was smiling while Gyutaruu was serious, both dressed in black purple.

The one when they were celebrating Daki’s birthday, the lower moons were eating while Daki was eating some piece of cake and listening to whatever Akaza was showing her something on his phone.

Another one with Gyutaruu looking at his new poison, while upper moon one was explaining how it worked.

Another one when Douma was hugging and not letting the sibling breathe after they finished and succeeded in their first mission. Douma could still remember asking Nakime to take their picture, then he took the two of them for some shots.

He stopped at his favourite one, Daki and Gyutaruu prepared him a meal together and brought it to his bedroom, Nakime came and captured the moment he woke up and saw the sibling sitting on his bed, while he was happy-shocked. 

Douma threw his phone at the wall, breaking it and closed his eyes *They deserved better, much better. I sometimes wonder if recruiting them was a mistake* 

“Douma” 

Upper moon three flashed his eyes open and looked everywhere *Am I going insane?*

“Douma” the voice called again.

The man got up and looked at his surroundings *This cannot be real, am I dreaming?* he pinched himself and hissed *No, this is real life*

“Dooooouma” the voice becoming clearer by the moment.

“Daki?” Upper moon three called desperately.

“Help me!” 

Douma did not give it another thought and followed from where Gyutaruu’s voice was coming *Outside my bedroom* he goes to open the door. 

Michikatsu hurried to Muzan’s bedroom *who would imagine that I would be running to the fox den?* she tsked and knocked on the door twice. Muzan opened the door and saw his upper moon one without breath.

“Finally surrendering to me?” he smirked at her; the man was naked completely with his body flush from the hot water.

“What?! NO! I came here to tell that something is happening to our company” she looks at his form up and down, the man is naked except for his boxers *He was not joking about his thick dick though* the woman felt a headache bite her head.

She watched as Muzan’s features changed weirdly in a few seconds, his face emotionless while his eyes were pleading for help or scared of something. Upper moon one looked behind her to see if there is anything to explain the look in his eyes, but she saw nothing.

Muzan crossed his arms “What do you mean?” he asked indifferently.

Upper moon one was shocked at his reaction*something is not right here; the man loves power and money. How can he be so impassive about everything?* the temperature dropped suddenly and a weird smell from the incident with Enmu filled the air around them *Oh my god!* she screamed internally and prepared for an attack.

“Someone is buying our company’s shares!” the woman for a moment loses herself to emotions.

Muzan just hums “Okay if you are finished then you can go” he simply says. Muzan turns his back and goes to lay on his huge bed.

“Kibutsuji?” she calls but he does not answer when she tries to enter his bedroom the door gets shut. Michikatsu backs off and looks at the door stunned *what in the name of everything holy is happening?* 

“Lady Michikatsu” 

Upper moon one turns her neck sharply at the one who is speaking “What are you still doing here? I thought everyone was dismissed” she blinked at the woman.

Tamayo offered her a hot cup of tea ”Thought this might ease your headache” she gave the nervous woman “ I had to stay in this place because I do not have another place to stay, my home got burned two weeks ago”

“Thank you” Michikatsu took the cup and smelled it, she gave Tamayo a small smile “I am sorry this happened to you, it is because of us” she took a sip.

“I have more of this tea in my laboratory,” Tamayo said gently.

Upper moon one looked at her cup and found it empty *Strange I drank all of it without me knowing* the woman nodded and followed Tamayo.

Akaza hears someone whispers his name, the man opens his eyes and sees his phone is turned on and vibrating *is upper moon one calling me?* No, no one was calling him, instead, a security camera is being played and it is catching someone, unknown figure where Nakime was killed.  
A dice rolled to upper moon three and marked one and one *where did those dices come from?* to his surprise the dices rolled to the door and outside his room *should I follow that lunacy?*

“I think I would like to stay here for a little while Dr.” Michikatsu told Tamayo.

“Sure, no problem. Goodnight” Tamayo dismissed her employer and closed the laboratory door, letting the woman rest.

*This place is more quiet and different from what I am used to, so here I can rest my thoughts*

Akaza followed and gazed at the dices marking three and three that later lead him to where lower moon six was killed "This damned place" Akaza did not notice the shadowy figure behind him "It smells like burning flesh"

Kaigaku felt someone waking him up from his sleep *so hungry I will go to the kitchen eat something* the young teenager wore his shoes and went to the kitchens *Hopefully, there is something to fill my stomach* when he arrived at the kitchen he opened the fridge door to find a bool full of soup *This reminds me of my first night here*Kaigaku took it out and went to the microwave “Mi m mmm m” the teenager tried to pronounce her name but could not, the little boy sighed *I cannot say her name properly*.

Michikatsu was lying back on the laboratory’s bed falling asleep, the woman felt someone caress her hair “Michi” someone whispered in her ear.

“Yoriichi?” she got up and scanned the room. When the door opened, Michikatsu saw a shadow moving, she followed it and arrived where lower moon six got killed *The damned armour is still here* she stared at it, waiting for an attack or something, but instead, the hidden door opened, it was just behind the big painting they had; Michikatsu moved backwards, not turning her back to the armour. When she got inside the hidden passage the door shut closed.

When Kaigaku finished his bowl he felt dizzy and his vision blurring, like the first time Douma gave him an alcoholic drink. The teenager fell on the floor with a soft thud; he lost consciousness with the feel of someone’s thumb caressing his cheek*upper moon one?*

Michikatsu arrives at where they save all their illegal documents, the big library is like a labyrinth and easy to get lost, unless you are an upper moon.  
“Michi” the voice whispered again.

The woman gasped and turned to see if there is anyone with her, she saw a shadow moving on the wall and the sound of someone’s feet. She tried to search for her gun, but she did not have it with her *DAMN!” 

“Michi”

The voice is torturing her *I need you so much Yoriichi, I want you to make me feel safe again* the woman turned on her heal, trying to get out of there as fast as possible *I do not remember we had an extra shelf here, there is supposed to be a door instead*

“Michi” the voice called again.

She started to get nervous when she saw that the shadow is following her and getting close “I am not afraid of you, whoever you are” she said and kept searching for a way out.

“Liar” the voice said slowly.

Michikatsu thought of jumping on the shelves and find somewhere out, when she was about to arrive at the top someone slapped her hands hard, making her fall on her feet.

“You are afraid, Michi” the voice said from above, the woman went to her right side and tried to get away from that thing.

She sensed like someone was touching he*I feel cold* she shivered and suddenly her clothes fell on the floor, leaving her naked ”My clothes!” she tried to cover her breasts but there were more important thing on her mind at that moment.

“Been yearning to this for such a long time, Michi” the voice told her.

The woman ran to where she thought there was a door, but a Katana stopped her on her tracks, it almost cut her throat. The Katana was diagonal *the one who is holding it must be taller than me* but she did not dare to look.

“Mi-chi-ka-tsu” 

Upper moon one fell on the ground and backed away from the person holding the Katana, trying not to look at him, she heard the sword fell, which brought her attention the ground and unconsciously to the man in front of her.

She did not have time to process with what was happening, because Yoriichi jumped on her and attacked her mouth, kissing her passionately. The woman tried to push him off her but could not.

“Stomph” a tear falls down from her right eye; Yoriichi stops kissing her and brushes her tear.

“No”

They finally looked at each other: Michikatsu looks tired and hopeless, but deep in love and horney, while Yoriichi is as stoic as ever, but his eyes his exposes him, he brushes his hair, gives her a gentle kiss on her temple, then on her nose, then on her lips *is this my imagination?*

Michikatsu feels his nakedness on her body and his hands touching her everywhere *please let it be true*, kissing and biting her neck "Yoriichi" she cries, but the woman tried to get away from him, but he pinned her hands above her head with his hand, while his weight took care of the rest of her body.

He kept kissing her and slid down to her breasts, sucking on a nipple then he went for the other, circling his tongue and sucking, making the woman moan "It is true, my Yoriichi" tears start falling from her eyes.

His mouth slid down to her pussy and he let go of her hands, he started mouthing, kissing, sucking and moving his tongue in every way possible “Yoriiiiii” the woman whined deeply and clearly drunk from the all the lust.

Yoriichi took some from her slick and wet his prick with it, thrusting in his hand and making himself hard, while his other hand was teasing her clit.

Michikatsu turned her head to the right side and closed her eyes, sweating, chest rising and falling heavily, mouth opened and throat dry; she opened her legs more "Y-oriichi"

Yoriichi guided his hard member to her entrance, upper moon one tried to cover her crotch, but he slapped her hands away and made his dick enter her all the way in with one thrust.

“AHHHH! OOOHH!” she screamed from the sudden flesh inside of her and arched her back, but the feeling was welcomed, hot and unpredictable, like him "I missed you so much"

The man wrapped her legs around his hips dived for a kiss from her “I love you” he confessed to her and started thrusting into her.

His thrusts started from gentle and slow to brutal and fast, shaking the woman from the tips of her toes to her head and hair, skin slapping skin filled the room along with wet sounds, the smell of sex all over them.

Michikatsu saw stars when he hit that special spot and her eyes rolled over inside of her head; Yoriichi emptied his seed inside of her with a loud deep sigh and dived for a kiss “I love you Michikatsu, I love you” he gave her a gentle kiss got himself out with a lewd sound and some sperm coming out of her.

The woman blinked her eyes closed and fell asleep "I love you too"

Kaigaku opens his eyes to see that somehow he is back at upper moons one’s bedroom, the teenager is sleeping in her bed and is covered with blankets, the little boy smiled and closed his eyes again.

A shadow caressed his hair and gave him a little kiss on the forehead.

Douma was running fast, away from the corpse crawling behind him *those are not Daki and Gyutaruu! those things are something else entirely!” he almost tripped, but he got back on his feet and continued running like a mad man.

Daki almost caught his leg, but she could not, so she throws up on his feet and the bloody liquid burns Douma’s flesh.

Douma hissed “Ouch! Damn!” the man laughed and runs for his life *To hell with both of them! I will save my ass!” The man fires his guns at them and keeps running from the two, but the passages are changing so suddenly and weirdly *I do not remember this passage* Douma thinks to himself.

The atmosphere is getting hotter by each moment* I love the adrenaline, I have been waiting for such actions for a very long time* he smiles devilishly to himself.  
The man looks back to see that the two siblings are still crawling after him “You will have to crawl faster if you want to catch up to me hahahah”

Douma arrives at a closed-door; he opens it and enters the room, which has no other way to run from. 

Upper moon two looks back and sees the door shut close, locking him inside. 

A small flame starts in the ceiling and one wall gets covered in gasoline then fire. Douma has no skin on his face, his teeth are blooded “God, here I come”  
He sees them chopped and prepared as food for policemen devoured in his dreams. He could hear their screams.

Akaza follows the running dices like policemen would follow dogs smelling the drug miles away. upper moon three arrives just when Douma gets trapped inside *I smell fuel!*

when Akaza runs towards the room Douma is in, he stops when he sees the decaying corpse of the siblings, he knots his eyes and opens them wide again when they morphed into a pile of blood and flesh.

Upper moon three has no time to react because he smells burning flesh and can hear the psychopathic laugh of upper moon two.

Akaza opens the door to see a burning corpse of someone “Douma!” he runs to where the burned corpse is *Burned to the bone and so fast* the room is extremely hot and the air is suffocating enough to not allow Akaza to breathe well.

Upper moon three was pushed away from the corpse and out of the room, the door shuts loudly and the one dice rolls to Akaza’s left foot, indicating number three.

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing is caring :D your opinion matters


End file.
